Darkness is Contagious
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: The Teen Titans are asked to stay at Hogwarts to help stop a menace in the Forbidden Forest, but that might be the least of their problems. Rated T for violence.
1. Calling All Titans

A/N: I had this idea before HBP, so I'm just going to make this my version of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. So don't worry, there are no spoilers, and the person that died in HBP is still alive. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Calling All Titans

Rubeus Hagrid clumsily ran into Albus Dumbledore's chambers. "Headmaster!" he exclaimed, brandishing a large dead pig. "Headmaster, there's somethin' on the grounds! It's been eatin' pigs and chickens and…"

Dumbledore cut him short with a wave of his hand. "I know Rubeus. I have felt something amiss in the Forbidden Forest. I have examined this presence and found it to be a daemon."

"A daemon!" Hagrid yelled. "Why, a daemon hasn't dared come close to Hogwarts since, well…"

"1232," Dumbledore finished for his friend who had only been able to take three of the History of Magic classes that Hogwarts offered. "Yes, I know, Rubeus. It baffles me as well."

"Headmaster," Hagrid started, "you don't think it's because of _you-know-who_ coming back to power?"

"I've no idea, Rubeus, and unfortunately, I know little of daemons. We'll need help for this."

"And right before the new term, too," Hagrid commented, shaking his head. Hagrid then exited Dumbledore's office with the dead pig slung over his shoulder.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zin…" Raven's meditation was cut short by a knock at her door. Raven, who had been levitating, came to sit upon her bed. Slowly, she made her way over to her door and slid it open.

Robin stood in front of her. "Um, you've got a letter."

"Thanks." Raven took her letter and slid her door shut. Raven returned to her bed and examined the envelope. There was no stamp and no return address. Turning the envelope over, she noticed it was sealed by a glob of red wax with a seal imprinted on it. The seal was odd. It was divided into four sections with an animal in each section. There was a lion, a snake, a bird of some sort, and a badger. In the center of the seal, there was a large letter H. Carefully breaking the seal, Raven opened the envelope. Inside was a letter written on funny yellow parchment. The letter read:

_Dear Raven Roth,_

_I represent Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a delightful school for witches and wizards located in glorious Britain. We have currently been troubled by daemons, and I have been informed of you from a mutual friend. It seems you know much of daemons, and we certainly need your expertise. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in London at 10 in the morning of the31st of August. I have included a map along with this letter. Do not be alarmed if those around you cannot see the Leaky Cauldron, it is all natural!_

_Best of wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Raven stared at the letter. August 31stwas tomorrow. Usually Raven would have blown it off as a strange joke, but she was intrigued. Something about there being people like her who could use magic and do spells seemed like a dream come true.

* * *

At 9:59 Raven teleported to the Leaky Cauldron and left the map at home. It seemed odd that no one turned and stared as Raven appeared, but she soon reminded herself that this business dealt with witches and wizards; therefore, a girl suddenly appearing may seem like a common occurrence. To Raven, the Leaky Cauldron was a strange place with lots of bedraggled patrons eating mediocre food. An old man with a long white beard and clothed in a bright purple cloak waved to her. She walked toward him. "Raven, I presume?" She nodded and sat in opposite him on the table. The man sitting next to the senior citizen was huge. He seemed out of place, much like a high school student attempting to sit at a table meant for kindergarteners. His large shaggy beard was full of brambles and knots, and his hair was much the same.

The old man spoke again, "I am so glad you could make it, Raven. I see travel was not a problem."

"Why am I here?" Raven asked, slightly annoyed by the chitchat.

"Ah yes, the point to this rendezvous. First thing's first, though! I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts is one of the most prestigious schools for young wizards in Britain. We have a bit of a problem, though. It seems a daemon has taken up residence in the forest next to our school."

"But for a bunch of wizards, taking care of a daemon should be a piece of cake. Right?"

"Actually, no. Daemonology is not taught at Hogwarts. For most of the past millennium old and extremely strong spells have kept daemons away from most wizard dwellings. They're not well liked, you see. Unfortunately, ever since Lord Voldemort has come back to power, the spells have all but dissolved."

"Voldemort," Raven said thoughtfully, ignoring the large man's cringes at the name. "I remember him. A mentor of mine from Azarath was often helping to fight him, I believe."

"Yes!" Dumbledore agreed eagerly. "the people of Azarath were great allies to us, and it was through them that I heard of you."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I know nothing of daemons, so I need you to help us rid our forest of the daemon."

"Seems simple enough."

"There are some things you'll have to keep in mind though. You'll have to go under cover as a student, for if parents knew a daemon was on campus, they would not allow their children to attend. Will you still help, Raven?"

"My friends-"

"-may come as well."

"Then I guess my answer is yes."

"Splendid!" announced Dumbledore standing and throwing his hands wide. "This is Rubeus Hagrid," he said indicating the large man seated next to him. "He will accompany you to explain the matter to your friends and help you prepare."

"Wait," Raven said as a concerned look crossed her face. "My friends don't have magic."

Dumbledore smiled widely. "There's a bit of magic in us all. We just need to find it and bring it to the surface." With that he left a large gold coin on the table and left the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well," said the large man as he too stood, "I guess we should be on our way."

Raven teleported herself and Hagrid to Titans Tower and left him to explain the complicated matter to her friends.

In her room she opened a tiny portal to a small dimension and started setting her belongings in the dimension. "Better than a trunk," she thought.

When she had finished, she closed the portal and went back to the Titan's living room. Robin immediately bombarded her. "You just signed us up for this without asking! What if we don't want to go! Did you even think about us?" Raven enclosed them in a ball of energy. A pleading look came into her eyes.

"Please," she said. Robin noticed longing in her voice. "For once I'd like to go someplace where I'm not the freak. These people are like me. They can do magic. They're different… like us." Raven stopped there and bowed her head.

"Okay," Robin said. "We'll go."

Raven allowed the energy around them to disperse. Robin turned to the Titans and said, everyone get packed."

"So we're really going to this place?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," Robin said and turned to Raven, "we're going."

"Wonderful," exclaimed Hagrid. The floor shook as he stepped forward. "Raven and I will pick up your school supplies while the rest of you pack."

"When does the school begin?" asked Starfire.

"You'll board the Hogwarts Express tomorrow."

"Oh, this is a most joyous occasion! I shall start the packing." Starfire flew through the doorway at an incredible speed.

Raven was about to teleport herself and Hagrid back to the Leaky Cauldron when Hagrid suddenly turned back to the group. "Another thing: you can't bring anything electronic. It won't work around Hogwarts."

"What no Gamestation!" exclaimed Beast Boy throwing himself on the floor.

"Hey," said Cyborg, "I'm electronic."

"Oh, Dumbledore's taken care of that. He also has a way to make you and Beast Boy look normal. You'll probably want to choose normal names, too."

"Wait," said Robin, his eyes narrowing, "are we going under cover."

"Yep," replied Hagrid as if it was obvious.

"Isn't it going to be a little suspicious having five people who just happen to know each other all transfer to Hogwarts," Robin enquired. Raven frowned, she hadn't thought of that.

"Well, Hogwarts gets some transfer students each year, don't it? And you'll just have to pretend like you don't know each other, won't ya?"

"What!" yelled Raven. The light above them exploded.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Hagrid getting stern, "you can't back out on us now."

"He's right, Raven." Robin stepped forward. "We made a commitment. Besides, Starfire will never allow us to cancel; she's too excited."

"Come on, Rae," said Robin putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you want to meet others who can do magic?"

Raven nodded. "Okay then! Off to Diagon Alley!"

* * *

A/N: Please review! And I promise I'll update this story. 


	2. The Magic in All of Us

Disclaimer: I forgot this on the last chapter, so for both chapters 1 and 2, I do not own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Magic in All of Us

Raven teleported herself and Hagrid back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Alright, follow me," said Hagrid as he led her toward a back door. Through the back door was a tiny alley ending in a large brick wall. Hagrid stepped in front of the brick wall and pulled out a large pink umbrella.

"Um-" Raven began as Hagrid started to tap the wall in various places with the umbrella. As soon as she had said that, though, the bricks started to rearrange. She started wide-eyed as the moving bricks formed a large door. Peeking past Hagrid, Raven saw a bustling street filled with people in colorful robes. Shops lined the busy street with shop windows full of wares. Peddlers solicited everything from candy to broom polish. "Wow," Raven finished lamely.

Hagrid smiled as he stepped through the gateway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Raven too stepped through the gateway and examined the many people and shops. She actually smiled. These people were like her. She wasn't out of place with her cloak. These people could do magic. She fit in. Her smile broadened. Hagrid glowed when he saw the look on her face. "This is- this is amazing!" Raven stammered.

Hagrid was extremely pleased. "Isn't it? Well, come on." Hagrid led Raven through the many crowds. Raven looked everywhere. Her eyes were constantly in motion.

"Wait," Raven said when she found a shop that intrigued her. It was Flourish and Blotts.

"Ah, you like to read, do you? Just like Hermione." Hagrid's eyes drifted at the thought of seeing his favorite students again. He was ripped out of his nostalgia by someone pushing past him. He looked down and saw Raven hurrying for the door to the book shop. "Hey," he yelled grabbing her arm, "We'll go there later. First we have to your buy wands." Raven gave a loud and noticeable sigh as she allowed herself to be pulled away from Flourish and Blotts. Hagrid merely laughed.

They pair continued down the street until they reached a tiny dimly lit shop. The sign above the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Hagrid pushed Raven into the shop. An old man was standing behind the counter and looked up when the door opened. The man seemed at least a hundred, what with his wispy white hair and hunched stature. He seemed feeble like a twig and yet as strong as a tree at the same time. The look on his face made him seem a bit mad. "Ah, Hagrid," he exclaimed as he rushed out from behind the counter. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, well, lots to do now, ya know?" Hagrid said lowering his voice.

"Allowed to use the old pieces of your wand now, I see."

Hagrid lifted the pink umbrella and beamed. "Yep!"

"You know I could make you a new wand?"

Hagrid frowned and clutched the pink umbrella to his massive chest. "Well," he stammered, "I've kinda grown attached, ya know?"

"I understand completely, Hagrid," Ollivander said smiling.

"So," Hagrid began stuffing his umbrella into one of his large coat pockets. "Do you have them?"

"Of course," replied Ollivander lifting four boxes from the counter. "Quite a challenge, but I did it."

"What?" asked Raven. Ollivander, now noticing the dark girl, turned to her.

"Well, I couldn't give the Titans regular wands, now could I?" Ollivander seemed delighted to be able to explain his trade. "Normal wands channel magic from the witch or wizard and give it direction. For your friends, I had to create wands that would contain the magic themselves. Very tricky. Each wand has a unicorn hair, a phoenix feather, and a dragon heart-string. Also, for the wood of the wand I had to use strips of willow, oak, and maple. Very tricky, but I did it." Ollivander opened one box and showed her the unique wand inside. It was beautiful. Different shades of wood smoothly blended together to make a single rod. Runes covered the sides of the wand.

"What are the runes for?" Raven asked.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Ollivander. Raven jumped back in surprise. She would even bet that the dust jumped, for the room had a feel to it that no one had spoken that loudly in it since 382 B.C. Ollivander explained, "Not many can see the runes. Being able to see spells is a very special gift."

"Oh," said Raven not really sure what she should say.

"The runes," he started excitedly, "are there mostly so that the wands are able to hold magic. Some of the runes, though, are there so that they will tell the person using the wand what spell they need. That way you won't have to learn five years of spells to fit in."

"Mr. Ollivander, why are there only four wands."

"Oh, yes, well, you already have magic, but it's different. I need to make a wand that will channel your magic," he explained. "I can't use a normal core, your magic is unique. I'll have to use something special to you."

Raven thought for a second as to what she could use for her core. She looked up and smiled when she figured it out. "Hold on," she said and walked to the corner of the room. There she sat in the lotus position and levitated a few feet off the ground. Hagrid seemed a little nervous with this, but Ollivander didn't even blink. Raven quickly blocked out the real world and exited to the recesses of her mind. Once there, she searched the desolate landscape around her for one of her ravens. When she found one, she floated to it and quickly plucked one of its feathers. It turned and glared at her with four blood red eyes. She ignored the glare and returned to her original spot. She then sat in the lotus position and rose a few feet so that her astral body matched her real body. "Now for the hard part," she whispered.

Hagrid and Ollivander watched Raven's real body as she slowly raised her hands before her and spread them out palms up. Her eyes opened. Hagrid gasped. Her eyes were completely black. Ollivander was still calm. Raven opened her mouth and said in a deep monotone voice, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." There was a flash of black energy a long black feather appeared in her hands. Raven closed her hands around the feather as she closed her eyes. She then floated back to the ground. Hagrid's mouth was still gaping as she stood and dusted herself off. She still clutched the feather. Turning to the two men she said, "I thought that wasn't going to work."

Ollivander stepped forward and grabbed the feather from Raven's hand. "This is perfect!" He nearly squealed with excitement. Raven shook her head and suppressed her desire to laugh. She looked at Hagrid and saw his surprised look.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" she asked, actual concern creeping into her voice.

Hagrid quickly closed his mouth and said, "Er, yeah, I'm fine."

Raven's attention was jerked away from Hagrid when Ollivander called from across the room. "Miss Raven, you still need to choose your wood."

Raven walked to him and looked down at the row of wands set before her. "Just put your hand over each in turn," Ollivander explained. "You'll know which is right."

Raven put her hand over the first wand and felt nothing, so she proceeded to the next wand. She didn't feel anything with that one either. The same thing happened with the next three. When she reached the sixth wand her hand tingled. She put her hand closer, and it felt like her hand was completely made of sparks. She pulled away from the dark wood and said, "This one."

"Ah, ebony! A good choice." Ollivander laid her feather over the ebony wand she had chosen. Ollivander raised his own wand and tapped the feather with it. In an instant the black feather was sucked into the ebony wood. "There you are." Ollivander placed the wand in a box like the others and handed it to Raven. "That'll be thirty-five galleons."

"Um," said Raven. She didn't have any money.

"Don't worry!" Hagrid smiled. "Hogwarts is paying for your school supplies." Hagrid paid Ollivander and they left the shop.

They're next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Raven telepathically asked her friends their sizes and they bought the respective robes. For Cyborg though, Madam Malkin had to take an extremely large everyday robe and use her wand to make it black with the Hogwarts seal. (The Hogwarts robes didn't go that large.) Starfire also ordered Raven to buy robes for Silkie. Raven didn't want to face Starfire's wrath when she returned so she bought an extra set of robes and had Madam Malkin magically shrink them. When Hagrid asked who Silkie was, Raven merely said, "You don't want to know."

Purchasing the rest of the items on the school list was largely uneventful. Finding all of the books in Flourish and Blotts though was a little difficult. For one thing, Raven was not helping. Instead, she was perusing the shelves for books she found interesting. Another thing was that they were all going to be in different years. Beast Boy was going to be a fourth year, Starfire a fifth year, Raven and Robin were going to be sixth years, and Cyborg was going to be a seventh year; therefore, they couldn't just pull down five copies of the same book. When Hagrid and the clerks finally found the books they needed, Raven already had a few books herself, including _Hogwarts: A History._ Hagrid agreed to buy them for her.

They left Flourish and Blotts with many large bags. Thankfully, Raven could use her telekinesis to make the bags float behind them. The pair left Diagon Alley and Raven teleported them back to Titans Tower.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg looked up from their video game as a wave of dark magic swept over the room. As the magic dissipated Robin and Cyborg could see Hagrid, Raven, and a large mass of bags. Beast Boy and Starfire came into the room from the hallway.

"Oh, wonderful!" exclaimed Starfire jumping up and down. "Our friends have returned with supplies for the school!"

The Titans and Hagrid commenced to separate what was what and whose was whose. It took a while for Hagrid and Raven to explain the wands and other magical devices.

Hagrid then gave them their train tickets and bid them good bye. Raven teleported Hagrid back to London, and the Titans headed for bed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I was thinking of bringing Lupin back as the DADA teacher. I have some pretty cool ideas to go with that, but I'm not sure if I should bring him back. Please tell me what you think! I'd love your input. 


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

A/N: I didn't get any feedback on my Lupin question, so I'm just going to put him in. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

The next morning the Titans congregated in the living room with their bags. They were all dressed in normal clothes, and Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken potions to make them look normal. Raven teleported them to a deserted alley next to King's Cross Station. To make it appear like they didn't know each other, they would have to go in one at a time. Robin was the first to proceed.

* * *

"Wow," said Ginny Weasly walking with her family, Harry, and Hermione. "We actually got here early for once." The odd group approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten where they found a boy with black hair examining the barrier closely. The boy looked to be about sixteen with spiky black hair. He was wearing loose jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed his muscles. Ginny and Hermione noticed his bright blue eyes.

"Having some trouble, deary?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

"Um, yeah," the boy replied, "I'm looking for platform nine-and-three-quarters." Everyone noticed his American accent.

"Well you're in the right place," said Mr. Weasly stepping forward. "Are you a transfer student?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm Dick Grayson, by the way." The boy extended his hand.

Mr. Weasly shook his hand and said, "Arthur Weasly." He then turned and pointed out the members of his group. "This is my wife Molly, my son Ron, my daughter Ginny, and these fine people are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Harry was a little surprised by Dick making no acknowledgement of his name, but he supposed he wasn't as famous in America.

"I'll help you get through the barrier," said Hermione. "We can do it together. All you have to do is walk straight through."

Dick looked afraid. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Come on," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the barrier.

Dick almost dropped his many bags as he was drug through a seemingly solid wall. After he was past the experience, he surveyed his surroundings closely. Before him, sat a large red train, and many teens his age or younger were milling around the platform saying good byes and finding old friends.

A few seconds later the Weaslys and Harry came through the barrier, and Dick noticed Ron looked a little angry.

"Let's go find a compartment," said Ginny heading for the train.

Turning to Dick, Harry said, "You can sit with us."

* * *

Starfire or Kori Anders went next and found a nice group of Hufflepuffs that helped her through the barrier, and with whom she sat on the train. The same went for Beast Boy (Garfield Logan). Cyborg (Victor Stone) found a mix of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to sit with.

* * *

Finally it was Raven's turn. As Raven approached the barrier a boy with slicked back blond hair also headed toward platform nine-and-three-quarters.

The spells littering the barrier practically blinded Raven. She could see thousands of remnants of spells. Mostly she saw the markings of a spell to make the barrier a portal. It was fairly bright, as well, for it seemed to have been recently renewed. She also saw the remains of a spell that temporarily disallowed someone to enter the portal. The remains were a few years old so she couldn't tell for whom the spell was intended.

Raven passed through, and the blond boy followed. Raven headed for the train, but the boy stopped her. "Hey, I've never seen you before, and you seem a little old to be a first year. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a transfer student," Raven stated simply and pushed past the rude boy.

"Where's your trunk," he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned back to him. Giving him one of her death glares, she growled, "Do you always ask so many questions?"

The boy seemed to shrink away from her with a scared look on his face. Raven sighed and boarded the train. She found and empty compartment near the rear of the train where she sat and read _Hogwarts: A History_.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dick boarded the train. "Ginny!" a Ravenclaw called from one of the front compartments. She waved her hand and indicated that she and her friends had saved space for Ginny. Ginny started for the compartment. Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Who are they?" Ron asked rudely.

"My friends!" Ginny answered back exasperatedly. "I do have friends of my own, you know." With that, Ginny entered the compartment and shut the door a little too forcefully.

"Whatever," Ron said and continued down the aisle. Once the small group had found an empty compartment, they loaded their trunks and bags on the shelves above the seats and sat.

"So, where did you transfer from?" Hermione inquired turning to Dick.

"Um," Dick uttered thinking quickly. "I had a private tutor. My dad's kind of weird about things like that," Dick said. He smiled as he remembered how Bruce (Batman) had insisted on sending Dick to the best private school in Gotham.

"Oh."

"Well, you'll like Hogwarts," Harry put in.

"Yeah," added Ron obviously warming up to Dick. "It's great."

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean by 'house'?" Dick wanted to know.

Ron began to explain, "There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor's the best, Slytherin is the evil house, Hufflepuff is for the idiots-"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" asked Ron with an innocent expression on his freckled face.

"If that were true, Ron, you would have been put in Hufflepuff!" Hermione snapped.

Harry tried to better explain, "According to the sorting hat-"

"The what?" asked Dick, even more confused.

"The sorting hat," Hermione repeated. "They place it on your head, and it looks into your mind. It sees how you are and decides which house is best for you."

"Oh," said Dick, inwardly chuckling at what Raven's reaction will be to a hat that can look into your mind.

"Right," Harry continued, "according to the sorting hat, Gryffindor is for the brave, Slytherin is for the determined, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, and Ravenclaw is for the clever. In reality though, Slytherin is the evil house. The Death Eaters' children that attend Hogwarts are all in Slytherin. Gryffindor probably is the best house, though."

Dick, knowing about Death Eaters from Hagrid, snickered. "I guess you're all in Gryffindor, huh."

Hermione blushed. "Yep," Ron said proudly.

* * *

Raven was deep into her book when there was a knock on the door. In stepped a tall thin man in tattered clothes. His hair was almost completely gray, even though he seemed to be only in his early forties. His face was gaunt, yet smiling. The man looked worn and extremely tired. There was something else about him that Raven could sense. It was a kind of hidden aura, a kind of wild repressed evil that he kept inside of him. Raven sighed. He was a werewolf. Of course, she of all people would have to share a compartment with a werewolf. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"I suppose I have no choice then," Raven answered coldly.

"I guess you don't," he replied still smiling and lifted his trunk up to the rack above the seats opposite Raven. Sitting down, the man extended his hand.

"I am Professor Lupin, the new defense against the dark arts teacher!" Raven simply stared at his outstretched hand over the pages of her book. Lupin gave a small sigh and retracted his hand. "You must be a transfer student," he said, once again trying to strike up conversation.

"Yep," Raven replied simply. Lupin frowned and gave up. The girl remained emotionless as her eyes scanned the pages before her. Lupin couldn't tell what it was, but he felt a connection with this girl. (A/N: Don't worry, this is not a Raven/Lupin pairing. That would be just gross.) It seemed as if the wolf in him wanted to reach out to this girl and bite her, agitate her, try to bring out her dark side. Lupin's dark side did seem stronger now that he sat across from her, but he couldn't tell why.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Lupin laid his head against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

"'WHAT'S QUIDDITCH?'!" Ron yelled at Dick. "What kind of a question is that? Have you been living in a cave?"

Dick wanted to say, "No, actually a giant T," but he restrained this urge.

"I'm muggle born. My father got me a tutor instead of sending me off to school, and my tutor never mentioned Qudditch." Dick hoped his story sounded plausible, for he had invented it in the past two seconds.

Ron seemed to accept this answer and settled down while Harry explained Quidditch. Suddenly, the door to there compartment flew open. A clumsy looking boy about Dick's age stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Neville," said Harry addressing the boy. "What's up?"

"Haven't you guys heard?" Neville asked.

"Heard what?"

"Professor Lupin's back! He's the new defense against the dark arts teacher!" Neville nearly exploded with excitement. "It's all over the train."

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah!" Neville nearly squealed. "He's on the train, too, in one of the back compartments. Katie Bell saw him through the glass."

"Come on guys," Harry said jumping up. "Let's go see him."

"Who's Professor Lupin?" Everyone turned to see Dick looking very confused.

"Only the best teacher ever!" yelled Harry. "Come with us. You can meet him."

"I think I'll stay here. You guys can visit memory lane, and I'll put on my robe." Dick stood and reached for his trunk. Truthfully, Dick didn't want to meet any of his team members on the train, especially Starfire or Beast Boy. It would be very odd.

"Suit yourself." The trio plus Neville exited the compartment and slid the door closed.

* * *

Raven didn't look up from her book when she heard a knock on the compartment door. The knocks persisted, and finally Lupin awoke. He gave Raven a stern expression which she didn't notice and opened the door. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he noticed who his guests were. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Hello, Professor," Hermione exclaimed. "I can't believe they're letting you teach!"

"Well," Lupin started, "I guess people don't mind that a werewolf teaches their children as long as that werewolf is openly and forcefully against Voldemort." Ron and Neville flinched at the name.

"I'm so happy you're back, Professor." Lupin smiled at Harry's comment.

"Excuse me, Professor." The small group turned to the other occupant of the compartment. The students looked at her with surprise. She had deep indigo eyes and purple hair with gray skin. A red gemstone was embedded in her forehead. She wore loosely fitting black jeans with a gold belt. Her shirt was dark blue, and she wore a long-sleeved fishnet shirt over it. "May I?" she asked as she set her book aside and pulled out a dark wand. The girl muttered something indecipherable, and a large black wall of energy divided the compartment. Behind the wall, the girl resumed her reading.

Hermione examined the wall. "What an interesting spell," she muttered to herself.

"Anyway, Professor," Ron continued the conversation, "what have you been doing?"

"Well-" Lupin began until the compartment door slid open again. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood in the hallway.

"I can't believe it. Dumbledore let the werewolf come back," Malfoy snarled.

"Mr. Malfoy," Lupin warned, "must I remind you that I am a teacher?"

"You can't do anything to me. If you do, all the parents will get very angry with dear old Dumbledore."

"Malfoy," Harry said coldly. The boys' eyes turned to slits as they glared at each other.

Neville jumped as the wall of energy next to him deteriorated. The goth girl stepped forward and faced Malfoy. Giving him another death glare, she asked, "Is there a problem here?"

Fear flashed in Malfoy's eyes as the girl said this. Attempting to regain his composure, he said lamely, "Whatever. Let's go." Malfoy and his cronies left as the goth closed the compartment door behind them.

"That- that was amazing!" Harry said, extremely impressed.

The girl ignored him and retreated back to her seat. She was hidden behind the book once more when Ron asked, "What's your name?"

"Raven." With a flick of her dark wand, the energy wall reappeared, indicating the conversation was over.

Harry, Ron, and Neville looked at her dark form through the barrier with awe. Hermione gazed upon Raven with a look of mistrust, but even Hermione had to admit the show was impressive. Lupin, though, looked at the girl with sadness. He could tell what the connection was now. She had a dark side, too. She also had to hide it. Lupin alone could see through her emotionless façade to the sadness hidden in her dark eyes.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Please review! Sorry there was nothing about Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, but this fic is Raven-centric. 


	4. Of Lessons and Hats

A/N: I've gotten a few reviews about what pairings I'll have. I'm planning on having Rob/Star, Hermione/Ron, and Harry/Ginny. I might have others, but so far that's all I'm planning on. Another thing you should know is that this story takes place after the fourth season of Teen Titans. Also, I'm writing this quickly because I want to finish it before school starts, but I seriously doubt that will happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Lessons and Hats

By the time the Hogwarts Express roared into Hogsmeade Station, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were back in their original compartment with Dick, Lupin was once again asleep, and Raven was still reading. As the train came to a stop, the students stood and started congregating on the platform. Hagrid waved to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he called to the first years. The rest of the students headed for the carriages.

"Wow," said Dick approaching a carriage, "You guys use horses here?"

Harry stopped dead. "You can see them?" he asked.

Dick looked extremely confused. "Of course I can see them. They're standing right here," Dick said gesturing toward the horses.

Harry lowered his voice, "You can only see these horses if you've seen someone die."

Dick paled. "Are you joking?"

Harry shook his head. "I can see them, but most others can't."

Dick swallowed loudly thinking of the people he'd seen die: his parents and Terra. Dick silently wished that Beast Boy would not talk about the horses. He didn't know if Beast Boy could handle the memories of his own parent's and Terra's deaths being brought to the surface of his mind. As he thought about it, Dick hoped that the rest of the Titans would not mention the horses either. They'd all seen too much.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into the carriage after Dick. Thankfully, none of them asked who he'd seen die.

* * *

Professor McGonagall called to the first years and the transfer students in the Great Hall. There were seven transfer students in total. The Titans comprised five of the seven. Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall and the transfer students followed. Amazed expressions crossed the faces of the newcomers. Hundreds of floating candles illuminated the Great Hall showing its high ceiling spelled to look light the sky. Most of the new students stared at the starry ceiling slightly coated with clouds. A bright moon shone through the blend of black and dark blue. Raven, though, had to cover her eyes to begin with. Instead of a night sky, Raven saw an extremely bright light. The spells on the ceiling blinded her. Raven closed her eyes and chanted her mantra, focusing her energy on shielding the light from her vision. After nearly bumping into the boy in front of her, Raven opened her eyes. The bright light was gone, instead she saw the deep blue sky, but she could still see the symbols representing the spell covering the sky like odd stars. It simply added to the beauty.

The first years and transfer students took their seats along one wall. Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and an old patched hat. To most of the Titans surprise, the hat opened a rip near the brim and began to sing. When the hat finished singing, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and called a name. A small boy with dirty blonde hair stood and came forward. He sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. "Ravenclaw!" it yelled. The table under a blue banner started applauding. Raven, though, turned extremely pale. She could not have something looking into her mind. It was too dangerous. The hat might unleash something terrible. While the first years were being sorted, Raven telepathically called to Dumbledore. She explained her situation. Dumbledore telepathically told her to decide which house she would like to be in and tell the sorting hat that she had Dumbledore's permission to choose her house. Raven sighed with relief.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the transfer students to be sorted. Professor McGonagall said, "Anders, Kori." Starfire, now Kori Anders, rose and walked to the front of the room. She sat on the stool, and the hat descended onto her head. As soon as it touched her flaming red hair it shouted, "Hufflepuff." Kori squealed with excitement and ran to the applauding table after thanking the hat thoroughly.

"Brown, Francis." A tall boy with jet black hair and defined features was made a Slytherin.

"Grayson, Richard." Dick made his way to the stool confidently. The hat rested on his spiky black hair.

_Hmm_, it said in his mind. _You're equally brave and determined, but I see you have friends in Gryffindor so I'll put you in _"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped very loudly. Ron gave the thumbs up sign as Dick sat next to him.

"Logan, Garfield." Gar walked up to the stool cautiously. Professor McGonagall slipped the hat over his now brown hair. _You are brave, not very determined, though. You're not really that clever, but you are very loyal to your friends. Definitely _"Hufflepuff!"

Gar grinned widely and sat with his new friends at the Hufflepuff table.

"Roth, Raven." Raven's heart began to race in her chest as she approached the hat. Raven put up tons of mental blocks as the hat covered her violet hair. Telepathically she said, _I can't let you into my mind._

The hat scoffed. _Why not?_

_It's too dangerous. Just trust me. Dumbledore said I could choose my house. I want to be in Gryffindor._ Raven had chosen Gryffindor because Dick was all alone in that house while Kori had Gar.

_I do not believe a student should be allowed to choose her house. _The hat sounded angry it could not do its job.

_Fine,_ Raven said. She created a tiny hole in her blocks and let an image of her father ripping another daemon into tiny pieces slip through.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled hurriedly. It sounded frightened and disgusted. Raven smirked and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall. Most of the Gryffindors didn't applaud. The few that did applauded weakly. Dick clapped loudly and so did Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They liked this girl ever since she made Malfoy nearly wet himself from fear. Raven found a seat at the end of the table far from the other students.

"Stone, Victor." Vic was determined to be a Ravenclaw. The last transfer student was a Hufflepuff.

* * *

The feast came and went, and soon tired students were heading to their respective common rooms.

In the boy's dormitory of Gryffindor tower, Dick began unpacking his belongings and piling them into a trunk at the foot of his bed. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the dormitory's occupants were discussing Quidditch.

In the girl's dormitory, Raven opened the trunk at the foot of her bed. She whispered an incantation and her possessions that were sitting in another dimension appeared in her trunk. As Raven stood, a hand traveled in front of her face. "Hello," said the girl with bushy brown hair that Raven had seen on the train. "I'm Hermione Granger. We met on the train."

"I remember." Raven pushed past the girl disregarding the hand that still waited to be shaken. Raven sat on her bed and closed the bed hangings.

Hermione was annoyed by the girl's rudeness. She turned to walk to her own bed when she heard Raven chanting softly. Returning to Raven's bed, she heard the chanting more clearly. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Hermione opened the bed hangings slightly and saw Raven sitting in the lotus position with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

Opening one eye, Raven looked at Hermione. "Meditating." Raven then closed her eye, and the bed hangings pulled themselves closed as Hermione was pushed back slightly by an invisible force. Hermione looked questioningly at the hangings. Unable to find an answer, Hermione retreated to her bed while the chanting continued quietly.

* * *

Hermione awoke at her usual early time the next morning. As she quietly dressed into her Hogwarts robes, she realized she was not the only one awake. Raven's bed was empty and made. Hermione hurriedly finished her morning routine and rushed down the stairs, hoping to get to know Raven better before the others got up. When she reached the last few steps of the spiral stairs, she called, "Raven!" Hermione was greeted with a loud thump and a groan. Jumping the last steps, Hermione entered the common room and rushed to the center. There she found Raven standing before the fireplace rubbing her back. Raven turned and glared at Hermione. She had been levitating while she meditated, and Hermione had made her lose her concentration thus falling four feet to the foot of the hearth.

"Thanks for the warning," Raven grumbled.

"What were you doing," asked Hermione.

"Meditating."

"Do you meditate all day?" the witch asked in amazement.

"Do you annoy people all day?" Raven snapped. She turned and headed for the portrait hole. Hermione caught up with her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Whatever."

Hermione stopped and scowled. "But I suppose you do mean to be rude!" Raven paused and turned her cold stare on Hermione just before she reached the portrait hole.

"I don't want any friends. I don't need any friends." With that said, Raven exited the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Raven left the castle and headed for Hagrid's hut. She found Hagrid weeding his pumpkin patch. "Want some help?" she asked as she stepped up behind the half-giant. Hagrid jumped and twirled around brandishing a weed as if it were a weapon. Raven chuckled.

"Oh, it's just you, Raven," said Hagrid looking relieved.

"And if I was a Death Eater I'm sure I would have run at your wild weeds of fury," Raven mocked smiling slightly.

Now Hagrid chuckled. "I guess that was kind of ridiculous." Gazing at Raven questioningly, he asked, "Why are you out so early?"

Raven frowned, "No reason."

"Sure," Hagrid said, his voice full of doubt. "I'll tell ya what, if you help me finish weeding, I'll make us a pot of tea."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Make it herbal tea, and you've got a deal."

Hagrid laughed again, "Sure."

Hagrid bent over and started pulling weeds. Raven on the other hand levitated a few inches. Her eyes turned white, and she chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She raised her arms and the rest of the weed in the pumpkin patch rose out of the dirt as if it was water. Returning to the ground, Raven put her hands on her hips and said, "Now, about that tea." Hagrid snickered as he led her inside his hut.

Once the tea was ready, Hagrid poured them both steaming cups and sat at the table with Raven. "I know something's wrong," he began. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Raven stirred her tea with a large spoon. Mist rose from the cup and filled her senses with the smells she loved so much. She sighed. "I guess Hogwarts is different than I expected."

"I know what you mean," Hagrid said. "I was an outcast at Hogwarts too."

"Really?" asked Raven surprised.

"Yeah," Hagrid leaned back and closed his eyes. "I was made fun of a lot. Never was very good at magic. But the main thing was the way I looked. No one really likes a half-giant, ya know."

"You're half-giant?" Raven asked. This made Raven happy. Hagrid was half-human just like her.

Hagrid noticed the look on her face. "Yeah, I am," he said suspiciously.

Raven smiled. She didn't feel so alone anymore. "Thanks Hagrid." Raven stood, finished her tea in one gulp, and then hurried out of Hagrid's hut.

"You're welcome?"

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was busy reading a text book when Dick came down the stairs.

"Hey, Hermione," Dick said. Ron came down after him.

Ron grumbled, "He is way too cheerful in the morning." Harry laughed as he followed Ron into the room. "What's up Hermiooooneee?" Ron finished his sentence with a loud yawn.

Hermione scowled. "I met that Raven girl. She is one of the rudest people I have ever met. I think Lavender was right, she does belong in Slytherin."

Now Dick scowled. "How can Lavender say that? She doesn't even know her."

"Whoa, Dick," said Harry in a very surprised voice, "calm down."

Dick's face softened. "Sorry. I just don't like people judging others."

Harry smirked, thinking of the time everyone thought he was Slytherin's heir. "I know what you mean."

Ron, attempting to change the subject, said, "Let's get to breakfast. I want to eat before Divination."

"Hmph." Hermione found that class a complete waste of time.

* * *

Raven climbed the ladder to North Tower and entered a room filled with plush cushions and incense. Raven almost coughed on the cheep aroma and thought, _She might as well buy good incense so as not to kill her students. _Raven found a cushion near the back of the room almost completely hidden by shadow. There she sat in the lotus position and opened her _Unfogging the Future: Level Four._

Soon after Raven, the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years entered the tower. Harry, Ron, and Dick found some cushions in the middle of the room.

Professor Trewlany then swept into the room, her many necklaces jingling and jangling as she walked. The odd woman came to a halt in front of the large fireplace. Professor Trewlany spoke, "I see we have two new students that wish to understand the complexities of seeing into the future. Would those students please come to the front of the room?"

Dick hesitated when he saw Ron roll his eyes. Harry leaned over to Dick and whispered in his ear, "Professor Trewlany's nuts, but you should probably do as she says." Dick nodded and stepped to the front of the room. He then turned and looked for Raven.

Professor Trewlany was obviously doing the same. "Would the other transfer student please come forward?"

A sigh was heard from the back of the room. A figure stood and stepped out of the shadows. Raven tentatively came to stand next to Dick. "Let me see you palms." Dick lifted his palm as did Raven. Professor Trewlany looked at Dick's palm first. "I see great tragedy in your past and great tragedy in your future." Dick fidgeted a little. "I also see death!" Dick gasped. "Beware the one in a mask." Raven nearly laughed at that last bit of information. The Titans had known about Slade for a very long time now.

Professor Trewlany turned to Raven's palm, and Dick quickly walked to his seat. Professor Trewlany gasped. "I see chaos, destruction, stones, death! Beware the one with four eyes."

Raven stared at Professor Trewlany and said, "That problem resolved itself about six months ago." Laughter erupted from the students.

Professor Trewlany, trying to regain her authority, went on, "I see illness, much illness. Images, horrid images! This year does not bode well for you!"

Raven quickly pulled her hand from Professor Trewlany's grip. In her cold monotone, Raven said, "I'll keep that in mind." Raven then headed back to her seat in the shadows.

* * *

Dick, Ron, and Harry met up with Hermione after divination. "How was it?" Hermione asked Dick.

"I agree with Harry. That woman's nuts!"

Hermione looked smug. "That's why I quit while I could."

Harry broke up they're conversation, "We really should get down to potions. If we're late, Snape will be really pissed off."

The rest agreed, and the group headed down to potions. Dick and Hermione were still discussing how odd Professor Trewlany was when they reached the dungeons.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dick found a table near the front, and Dick noticed that Raven once again was sitting at a back table half covered with shadow.

Professor Snape entered shortly after the students. Without even acknowledging his students, he wrote a formula on the board. "This is Illusionimortis. When drunk it causes the drinker to hallucinate. Make it. I will come around and check your work."

There was clanging as students pulled out their cauldrons and potion ingredients. Harry started chopping his mandrake roots and Ron waited to see what Hermione did first. Dick pulled out his mandrake roots and started chopping them the way Harry was. Hermione stopped him.

"Don't do what Harry does," she said pulling away his mutilated roots. "He's hopeless at potions."

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, but he stopped cutting his mandrake roots and waited to see what Hermione told Dick to do.

In the back of the room Raven was making her potion easily. She had been taught how to make potions on Azarath, and she'd made this potion many times.

When class was nearly over, Snape came around and inspected the potions. He smiled as he came to Neville's. "I'm afraid your potion is completely wrong." Snape waved his wand, and Neville's potion disappeared. Neville hung his head. Snape moved onto Harry's table. Snape simply cringed at Ron's messy orange soup and shook his head at Harry's disgraceful potion. When he came to Dick's potion, Snape merely said, "Acceptable, though barely."

Dick sighed with relief and mouthed "Thank you" to Hermione.

Snape looked at Hermione's potion and nodded showing his reluctant approval.

When Snape came to Raven's potion, he was very surprised. The deep olive green potion was a perfect creamy thickness. It was just as good as Hermione's. Snape looked surprised. "Perfect," he said confused that two Gryffindors were better than any of his Slytherins. Raven looked at him with her deep indigo eyes. Snape moved away from her penetrating look and muttered, "Three points to Gryffindor."

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will have more about the other Titans. I promise. There is a little hint in this chapter as to what the ultimate plot will be about. See if you can find it. 


	5. Daemon Dilemmas

A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer to update, but I've been sick and way behind on my summer homework. Oh, and this chapter is going to have the first fight scene. Tell me if it's really crappy, because I'll rewrite it if I need to. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Daemon Dilemmas 

The first week at Hogwarts passed quickly. Kori was soon very popular despite her odd way of talking. Half of the school thought of Gar as the class clown, and the other half thought of him as an annoyance. Vic was also very popular. In fact, he already had a girlfriend. Dick was still friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and he truly enjoyed hanging out with them. Raven, though, still had no friends. She would spend most of her free time reading or meditating while not doing her homework. Everyone stayed away from her. It's not that she didn't want to make friends; it was just that she was afraid of what they would think of her. Her only friend was Hagrid.

On Saturday morning, Raven was at Hagrid's. She was listening to him rant about Professor Snape's rude dismissal of one of his ideas while quietly sipping her tea. Raven didn't interrupt him; she knew he just wanted to vent.

"And to top it all off," Hagrid said, finally stopping his pacing and turning to Raven, "another three chickens were killed last night from that damn daemon!"

Raven sighed and set down her cup. "That problem will soon be over with, Hagrid. We're going to deal with the daemon tonight."

Hagrid's face softened as he looked at Raven. "Ah, ya are? Thanks. That will be a big help." Hagrid then sat down at the table across from Raven. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem," said Raven. "I'm used to it."

"Well-" Hagrid began but was cut off by a knock at the door. "Excuse me," Hagrid said, rising to his massive feet. He crossed the room and opened the door. Outside were Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dick.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Well, hello, Harry! Come on in," Hagrid said gesturing to the room behind him. "You four know-" Hagrid stopped as he turned around and saw the room. Raven was gone. "Hmm, she must have left."

"Who?" asked Hermione, looking out the window for any sign of Hagrid's previous guest.

"Raven." Hagrid scratched his head as he looked out the window with Hermione.

"What was she doing here," asked Ron suspiciously.

"Visitin', o' course." Hagrid crossed to his cupboards and reached for his tea cups. "Who wants tea?"

"I'll have some," Harry and Hermione chorused. Hagrid got down two large cups and poured the tea. Once the students had their tea, Hagrid turned to Dick.

"You're a transfer student, right?" Dick nodded. "Have you met Professor Snape?" Dick nodded again, and Ron rolled his eyes. "What do you think of him?"

"He's kind of mean," said Dick tentatively.

Hagrid looked delighted. "Good! I don't wanna turn no students against a teacher, but-" Hagrid commenced to rant and rave to his new audience about the evils of Professor Snape.

* * *

That night, all was well in the castle. Kori was unknowingly being hit on by two guys, Gar was attempting to annoy all the students he saw in the library (which included Hermione), Vic was hanging out with his new girlfriend, and Dick was being taught to play Exploding Snapp by Harry and an extremely singed Ron. Raven, though, was preparing. She was alone in the girl's dormitory where she was putting on her usual Titans costume. After she was ready, Raven levitated above her bed a bit and called the Titans telepathically. Raven called to them all at once and said, _Get ready. We're going to fight the daemon tonight. Meet me outside Hagrid's hut in a half an hour. Wear your Titans costumes._ When she was finished, Raven sunk into the shadows of the floor and appeared outside Hagrid's hut.

* * *

As Kori got the message, her bright green eyes lit up. "Excuse me," she said politely to the two drooling boys and ran to her dormitory to get dressed.

* * *

"Garfield Logan, I swear I will curse you if you do not leave us right now!" an extremely angry Ravenclaw yelled. Hermione, with whom she had been studying, covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggle. Madam Pince chose that moment to walk over. 

"Is there a problem here?" Her voice implied that she really meant, "What the hell is going on in my Library!" After Madam Pince's words Gar got Raven's telepathic message. In an instant his face was serious.

"Excuse me," Gar said, pushing the extremely angry librarian out of the way as he headed for the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

Vic was talking with his girlfriend in the Ravenclaw common room when he got Raven's message. Vic stopped talking, a look of determination on his face. He stood and said, "I have to go." Giving her a kiss, Vic ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Dick jumped back as the cards exploded in Ron's face again, completely obliterating his eyebrows. The three boys laughed. Suddenly, Dick stopped laughing and looked up at the stairs to the girl's dormitory to his left. Turning back to his friends, Dick said, "You know what, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go on to bed." Without leaving Harry and Ron room to comment, Dick dashed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. 

Once Dick had reached the dormitory, he surveyed his surroundings to make sure no one was around. When he was sure, Dick thrust open his trunk and pulled out his Robin costume. Quickly changing, Dick grinned at the familiar feel of the specially designed fabric and the weight of his metal tipped boots. He pulled his cloak over himself to completely hide his costume and pulled up his hood to hide his mask. He then dashed down the stairs again and hurriedly said, "I'm going for a walk," to his two puzzled friends as he rushed out the portrait hole.

* * *

Kori had made the change to Starfire quickly. She adjusted her collar in the mirror before jumping out her dormitory window and flying to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

Gar made quick time in returning to his dormitory. He swiftly flung off his school clothes revealing his purple and black costume underneath. Beast boy pulled his boots and gloves from his trunk and hastily put them on. He then turned into a green mouse, then back into his human form. He was now green again. Turning into an animal made the potion wear off. Beast Boy smiled and admired his new green complexion in the mirror. He was flexing his imaginary muscles when he heard someone ascending the stairs. Turning into a green eagle, Beast Boy flew out his window into the night.

* * *

Vic ran out to Hagrid's hut where he met Raven. "Hey, Rae," he said. He smiled at her as she walked up to him. Raven put her hand to his chest. Her eyes glowed white, and soon Vic's left eye (right eye to Raven) turned red. Going from head to toe, Vic became Cyborg. After the transformation was complete, Raven stepped back, and Cyborg shed his now useless clothes. The couple waited for a few minutes before they saw a dark figure running toward them. As it got closer, it discarded its cloak and revealed itself as Robin. Just after the Boy Wonder's arrival, Starfire and a green eagle joined the group from the skies. The green eagle changed into Beast Boy, and the Teen Titans were reunited. 

The group spent no time talking. Robin immediately took charge, and the group was heading for the Forbidden Forest. They stopped at the edge, and Robin turned to Raven. "This forest's huge. How do we find it?"

"Hold on," Raven responded. She sat in the air cross-legged and chanted her mantra, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The Titans watched as a black energy-form of their friend rose from her physical body. Raven's astral body zoomed through the forest at an incredible pace, searching for the daemon aura. Near a clearing in the center, Raven found the aura. Retuning to her physical body, Raven levitated down to the newly dew soaked ground. Standing, Raven said, "Follow me."

After about a half an hour of walking, flying, and levitating, the Titans heard a sickening noise, a tearing and ripping sound mixed with slurps and hissing. The Titans headed toward the clearing before them. Once they broke the line of trees, they saw the hideous site. A creature, roughly twice the size of Cyborg, was feeding off of the carcass of a giant spider.

"What?" said Raven staring at the feasting creature. Her face showed confusion. With her words, the creature turned towards the Titans. The moonlight showed its sickening features. The creature had dry leathery looking skin. Its long, thin brown arms easily reached the ground when they weren't ripping pieces of meat from its prey. Its back was slightly hunched, and its torso was incredibly skinny, showing many more ribs than was normal. Its legs were long and thin, matching its arms. Its knees bent the wrong way, giving the creature the impression of sitting on springs. Its face was long resting on an equally long neck. The leathery skin was stretched tightly over its face, revealing a large mouth lined with blood-dripping fangs. The most horrifying thing about the creature, though, was its eyes. Its eyes were like deep pits of blackness sunken into the creature's skull.

Despite its features, the smell was what made the Titans cringe. A mix of the coppery tang of blood from the spider and the putrid stench of thousands of rotting corpses hung around the creature like robes of aroma.

Beast Boy puked, as did Starfire. Cyborg looked disgusted, and Robin looked confident. Raven, though, still had the expression of confusion on her face. As Beast Boy and Starfire recovered, the daemon abandoned its prey and started toward the Titans. "Raven, what is this thing?" Robin demanded.

"It's a Macabrel daemon, but-"

Robin cut her off, "How do we kill it?"

"Sever the head from the body. You should know, though-"

Robin cut her off again, "That shouldn't be hard." Taking out a bird-o-rang, Robin aimed at the daemons extremely long neck. In an instant, Robin had thrown his blade-sharp device at the beast. Instead of severing the neck, though, the bird-o-rang simply grazed it. The daemon roared in anger at the annoyance and charged at the Boy Wonder.

Raven quickly put up a protective shield and finished her sentence, "-it has extremely thick skin." The daemon's thick claws scratched and scraped Raven's energy field. Eventually, it started to rip through.

Robin yelled, "Titans, scatter!"

Beast Boy and Starfire took to the skies while Robin and Cyborg retreated back into the forest. Raven released her energy field once her friends were gone and phased into the ground. Appearing behind the monster, Raven sent a blast straight at its neck. She could hear the bones cracking as the daemons head was pushed forward, but with more cracking, it lifted its head, though it was now slightly askew.

"That's it!" yelled Robin to his teammates. "Hit its neck with everything you've got. Eventually we'll wear through."

The Titans agreed with this logic. Raven flew away from the enraged daemon to allow her fellow Titans room to attack. Cyborg used his sonic cannon to push the beast back where Robin was waiting. Robin took out his sword (A/N: like the one used in "The End" pt. 2) and slashed at the daemon's neck creating shallow slits. It roared even louder this time and turned on Robin, but he was too fast. Robin was already on a high tree branch when the creature twirled. It then reached out with its long arms clamping onto a lower branch. It swiftly swung itself into the tree and reached for the Boy Wonder. Robin's eyes widened in terror, but he quickly used his grappling hook to swing to an adjacent tree.

The girls were ready. Starfire used a combination of her eyebeams and starbolts to push the daemon out of the tree. Raven came up behind the fallen daemon and made a thin blade of black energy. Thrusting her hands forward, Raven cast the blade at the creature's neck. Blood gushed from the open gash Raven had created.

Now Beast Boy swooped in. Cyborg threw a punch to the daemon and sent it straight into the green pterodactyl's large talons. Punctures in its neck bled relentlessly, causing the beast to go into a fit of rage. The daemon retaliated on Beast Boy and swiped with its own large claws. Its daemon strength sent the now human boy into a nearby tree. Blood dripped from gashes in the changeling's side.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled and threw her bolts of righteous fury at the monster.

* * *

Back at the castle, students were gathered at the windows. Explosions had congregated the students, and now they saw flashes over the Forbidden Forest. These green, blue, and black flashes were the cause of the loud explosions. Students jostled to be in the front to see the spectacular light show. 

In the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry were at the front of the crowd looking out the window. "Man," Ron said to Harry, "I wonder if Dick is seeing this?"

* * *

Robin came to the aide of his alien girlfriend by sending explosive disks at the creature. It was temporarily blinded by the bright lights so Raven levitated before the creature. She chanted, "Zincari Kinotu Marbe Keth!" Raven's eyes became brilliant white glows, and the daemon was on the ground writhing in pain. Raven started chanting again, finishing off her curse, but as she began the beast lashed out and sliced through Raven's leotard leaving deep scratches across her stomach. Raven landed and clutched her bleeding torso. The now recovered daemon grabbed the half-daemon by the arm, and threw her into the air. Raven came crashing down into the clearing, her arm bent at an odd angle. Beast Boy, clutching his own wounds, ran to Raven's side. 

"Raven," he said through tears, "get up!"

Starfire and Cyborg looked at one another and nodded. Running side by side, Cyborg and Starfire charged at the daemon. Cyborg charged his sonic cannon, and Starfire readied her starbolts. In unison, Starfire and Cyborg let loose their blasts. The blasts combined and created a beam of bright aquamarine. When the blast hit the daemon, it was thrown back ten feet, where it landed in an unconscious heap. Robin then jumped on top of the daemon and used all of his strength to drive his sword into the monster's throat. Robin then lifted the sword into the air and with a single swipe, decapitated the daemon. Its headless body writhed on the ground, and smoke began to rise from it. Robin was already a safe distance away from the corpse when it burst into flame. When the flames subsided, only a smoldering pile of bones remained.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven half walked and were half carried to Hagrid's hut. Once inside, all of the Titans sat on the large couch before the hearth. Hagrid made them tea. Raven began to meditate and slowly heal herself. Her cuts closed and her arm repaired, but Raven ignored her bruises, she had to help her friends first. One by one she went around to the Titans and healed their scrapes and cuts. In the middle of healing Starfire, though, Raven fell asleep. She had used too much energy. Thankfully, Starfire was her last patient, for she had the least amount of injuries. 

Cyborg and Beast Boy returned to their dormitories where they took their potions. Starfire helped Robin carry a sleeping Raven into the castle. Starfire then headed to the Hufflepuff common room after giving Robin a kiss, and Robin carried Raven to her bed. He had to be extremely quiet so as to not wake up the other girls who had all gone to bed after the light show. Robin tucked his friend in her bed and then went to his own dormitory. There he pondered Raven's confusion over the daemon. What was wrong about it? He would have to ask her what she was so confused about in the morning.

The thing Robin didn't notice, though, was that someone was awake and saw a dark figure deposit Raven in her bed.

* * *

AN: Was the fight scene good? Please tell me. 


	6. Ghosts of Gaia

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ghosts of Gaia 

Dick awoke as the sun shone through his bed hangings. He groaned as he sat up. His entire body was sore from the fight the previous night. He had bruises everywhere. Getting to his aching feet, Dick got dressed and traveled down to the Gryffindor common room. Sitting in front of the fireplace in a cushy armchair was Raven. Her head was resting on her shoulder, and her eyelids were drooping. Dick sat next to her. "Hey, Raven. Are you okay?"

Raven sighed and then responded, "I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

Dick searched the common room, confirming they were the only two in the room. He turned back to Raven and whispered, "Because of last night?"

"Yeah."

"Raven," Dick began, "when we first saw the daemon, you were confused. What was that about?"

Raven turned her tired eyes on Dick and explained, "I told you that was a Macabrel daemon, remember?" Dick nodded. "Macabrel daemons are stupid. They really have no thought. They go on instinct: attack, kill, feed. So it's odd that one would choose such a dangerous place to live. I mean, why live next to a dwelling of wizards, when it can live someplace safer. It had no reason to live there."

Dick spoke up, "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. The thing about Macabrel daemons, though, is that they're fairly easy to control."

Dick looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Raven tried to explain, "With a few spells and a sacrifice someone could have a Macabrel daemon under his control, spreading carnage and mayhem in its wake."

Dick had caught on. "Someone like Voldemort?" Raven nodded. "But it didn't attack the school, only livestock. It was more of an annoyance than anything."

"That's what's bothering me. It must have had some other agenda." Raven looked at her hands in her lap.

Dick had an idea. "What if there are more? What if they're building an army in the Forbidden Forest? One was hard to kill, just imagine thousands!"

"No," Raven said. "To control an army, you would need extremely complex spells and at least five human sacrifices. Which isn't beneath Voldemort, I know, but it would be a waste of time, anyway." Dick looked confused. "Macabrel daemons are cannibals. They would attack each other as much as the wizards."

Dick frowned. "Well, then, maybe-" Dick was cut off by someone coming down the stairs. It was Ron.

"Hey, Dick!" Ron said waving. Dick waved back. Ignoring Raven, Ron said, "Want to go down to breakfast?"

Harry entered the common room as Dick agreed. Raven turned away from the friends and stared at the flames in the hearth. Harry noticed this. "Do you want to come down to breakfast with us?" Ron's jaw dropped at his friend's obvious disregard for 'the social order.'

Raven looked at Harry surprised. He smiled. "No thanks, I think I'm going to go back to bed a bit," she said. Raven stood and suppressed a grimace as pain soared through her aching body.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as Dick helped Raven stand.

"Yeah. I just had a rough day yesterday." Raven gained her balance and Dick let go of her arm. Raven slowly walked to the stairs and started climbing to the girl's dormitory. Dick watched his friend with concern.

Ron headed for the portrait hole. "Let's go guys. Hermione's already down at breakfast, and you know how angry she gets if she thinks we slept in on a weekend." Harry agreed and the three boys left the common room together.

* * *

Hermione was reading a book when the boys arrived. As soon as she saw them, she closed her book and gestured for them to sit. The boys sat and started piling their plates with breakfast food. Hermione leaned in and whispered, "I have something to tell you." The boys leaned in as well so that the four person group was a huddle on the Gryffindor table. "Last night, at around two, I saw a hooded figure bring Raven to bed. She was completely out of it. I thought she was dead!" 

Dick blushed and pulled back. "Are you serious?" asked Ron. "She was sore this morning, and she said she had a rough day yesterday."

Dick poked at his eggs with a fork. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming Hermione."

Hermione glared at Dick. "Oh course, I'm sure!" Dick sighed and continued to poke his eggs.

"What's wrong, Dick?" Harry asked.

Dick looked at his new friend. "Nothing." Standing he said, "I'm not that hungry. I'm going to… go somewhere." Dick then left the Great hall.

* * *

On Monday morning Gar was still sore, but well enough to complain. "Dude, this place is definitely not vegan friendly!" Gar had piled his plate with toast and was drinking pumpkin juice. His newfound Hufflepuff friends only laughed. 

After breakfast Gar and the rest of the Hufflepuff fourth years headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of the students were happy about having Professor Lupin back, but some were still tentative of having a werewolf for a teacher even though they had already had three successful classes with him. Gar and his friends found seats in the middle of the classroom and waited for Professor Lupin to arrive.

Soon, Professor Lupin was at the front of the room and smiling at his students. "Today I have something very special planned," he said almost bubbling with anticipation. "I always have believed in 'hands-on' learning. I believe it is the best way to teach. I wanted to start us out slow, so today I'll have you face something you learned about last year: a boggart." Some of the students looked scared now. Lupin only smiled. "Don't worry. Boggarts show up in cupboards all the time. Every witch and wizard has had to face a boggart nesting in their home at least once. They're no big deal. Everyone leave your belongings except for your wand in the classroom and follow me."

Lupin led his class into the corridor and into a deserted classroom. An old trunk sat in the center of the classroom. Its dark cherry wood shone in the bright sun filtering through the layers of dust on the windows. "Now," said Professor Lupin coming to stand beside the trunk, "a boggart is in this trunk. I want everyone to imagine what they fear the most, and then image how you can make it funny. Each person will have a go." Lupin allowed his students time to ponder their fears.

Gar knew right away what the boggart would turn into for him: brain-eating zombies. Gar decided to make it funny by having it eat its own brain. Gar silently laughed at his hilarious yet gruesome idea.

Lupin addressed his class again, "Okay, class! Who wants to go first?" A girl with light blonde hair stepped forward. "Very brave, Miss Hawkins." The girl gulped. "On the count of three, I'll open the trunk." The girl slowly nodded. "One," Lupin put his hand on the trunk, "two," Lupin gripped the red wooden handle, "three," he pulled the trunk open in one quick motion.

The girl gasped as a large, dark purple dragon emerged from the trunk. The girl planted her feet, pointed her wand, and yelled, "Riddikulus," just as the dragon was about to breathe fire. When the dragon blew out, little droplets of water spewed from its mouth. The class roared into laughter at the look of a confused dragon.

Lupin took command. "Paul, go!"

A small boy with dark skin and black eyes approached the dragon. In an instant, the dragon was a large barking dog. "Riddikulus!" The dog's mouth disappeared.

"Sarah, go!"

A girl stepped forward and the mouthless dog turned into a menacing vampire. "Riddikulus!" The vampire's teeth fell out much like dentures.

"Garfield, go!"

"Brain-eating zombies here I come!" Gar yelled as he ran to face the boggart. To his surprise though, the boggart didn't turn into a zombie. Instead a girl with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair stood before him. Her clothes were odd. It looked as though she was wearing grey, skin tight armor. On her chest there was a large "S" symbol.

"T-Terra?" Gar stammered. He dropped his wand. The girl's eyes glowed bright gold and she raised a fist. The fist swiftly turned to stone. In an instant, the girl's stone fist made contact with Gar's face. He was thrown across the room and landed in a heap on the floor. "Terra!" he yelled as the rest of the girl's body quickly tuned to stone.

Lupin ran forward and faced the boggart which quickly turned into a floating orb that the entire class realized was a full moon. "Riddikulus," Lupin yelled, and the moon turned into a cockroach scurrying across the floor. Lupin scooped up the cockroach and threw it into the trunk. Slamming the lid closed, Lupin turned to look at Gar, but Gar was gone. Lupin's attention turned to the closing door of the classroom.

Around the corner in the hall parallel to the classroom, Gar sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Tears streamed from his bright green eyes, mixing with the blood from his broken nose. His greatest fear wasn't zombies. It was having Terra and losing her again. Gar closed his eyes pushing out his tears as a head peered around the corner. Lupin sat next to Gar and leaned against the wall too.

"Can I fix your nose?" he asked. Gar opened his watery eyes and turned to Lupin. Slowly he nodded. Lupin raised his wand and aimed it at Gar's face. He slightly flicked his wand, and Gar could feel a warm sensation as his nose healed. Lupin tucked his wand away. "Who was that?" he asked in a soft voice.

Gar turned his head away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Lupin sighed and stood. "Come on," he said, "let's go to my office." Lupin extended his hand. Gar looked at his hand first, then took it, and allowed himself to be pulled up. Lupin led Gar past the now empty classroom to his office. A small fire was roaring in the hearth, and many books were scattered over the entire room. Removing some books from a chair, Lupin indicated that Gar was to sit. Gar sat in the plushy chair and Lupin sat across from him.

"Sometimes," Lupin began, "it's easier to talk about it." His voice was comforting, and Gar looked into his teacher's tired eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Gar said, "She was my girlfriend. She died about two years ago."

"How did she die?" Lupin asked genuinely concerned.

"She became stone." Tears cascaded from Gar's eyes once again as he thought of this.

Lupin nodded, now understanding what happened with the boggart. "How did that happen?" Lupin was now curious as to how a person became stone.

Gar sniffed and blinked back more tears. "She died saving us."

"Us?"

"The Titans."

Lupin was now completely lost. "What are talking about?"

Now Gar looked confused. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he said, "Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Gar leaned back in the plump chair and began to talk, "Dick Grayson, Kori Anders, Victor Stone, Raven Roth, and I knew each other before we came here. We're the Teen Titans. We're like a crime fighting group in Jump City, California. Raven's the only one of us that really has any magic. The rest of us can do other stuff."

Lupin now was in shock. "So four muggles are attending Hogwarts?" Gar nodded. "Why?"

"There was a daemon in the Forbidden Forest, and we've dealt with daemons before, so Dumbledore asked us to help. We've already defeated the daemon, but Dumbledore asked us to stay in case another one comes."

"The lights above the Forbidden Forest, that was you and your friends fighting the daemon," Lupin hypothesized.

Gar ignored him. He was starting at the ceiling, not really interested in what was being said. Instead he was imagining Terra. He was imagining making her laugh again, making her cringe at his tofu concoctions again, anything again.

Lupin was more interested in the Titans. "You said that each of you had powers?"

"Yeah, Robin- er, Dick, is our leader. He can do karate and stuff, and he has lots of cool gadgets. I can turn into any animal I want. I'm known as Beast Boy. Starfire, or Kori, is an alien from the planet Tamaran. Actually she's the princess of Tamaran, but she can fly and shoot starbolts. Cyborg, Vic, is well a cyborg-"

Lupin interrupted the changeling, "What's a cyborg?"

"Half-man half-machine," Gar explained. "And Raven can do magic, sort of."

"So she's a witch?"

"No," Gar said. He thought for a second. "You should probably talk to her about that. She doesn't like people to know about her. And then there was Terra." A look of happiness overtook Gar. "She was so beautiful. She could control Earth: rocks and stuff. She was so noble." Gar was zoning out. Lupin brought him back.

"What exactly happened to her?"

Gar's eyes became wet again, and fresh tears spilled onto his cheeks. "She was a Titan for a while, until she betrayed us. She was working for our worst enemy. She didn't know what she was doing, though. In the end, she saved us. She sacrificed her own life to save us." Gar rubbed the water out of his eyes.

Lupin thought thus over. It was an extremely sad story. This kid before him had been through a lot. He then remembered something that bothered him. "You said that you and your friends had faced a daemon before?"

Gar looked at the teacher surprised. "Uh huh. Why?"

Lupin calculated his words. "It's just that daemons are very rare in this dimension. In fact, I never thought I'd come within a kilometer of one my entire life."

Gar fidgeted in his seat, thinking of how Lupin would react is he found out he had a half-daemon in one of his classes. "I don't want to talk about that." Gar trusted Lupin, but not enough to divulge his best friend's secret which she had only just told to the Titans.

Lupin nodded. This was a lot to take in. He looked up at Gar. "You should probably go on to your next class." Having said that, Lupin stood and went to Dumbledore's office to confirm what he had just heard.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so boring, but I needed to do some explaining. I hoped you liked the Terra tie-in. FYI: The chapter title Ghosts of Gaia is referring to Terra. Gaia is Mother Earth in Greek mythology. Please review! 


	7. A Kiss on Samhain

A/N: THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A BB/RAE PAIRING! I know it seemed like that when Beast Boy cried because Raven was hurt, but he was just concerned about his friend, and he was in a lot of pain. I'm not planning on having a Raven pairing at all, at least not with any of the Titans. If you have any ideas as to whom she can be paired with, tell me, but not if it is Robin, Beast Boy, or Cyborg! Starfire is going out with Robin, she makes him happy. Beast Boy needs someone to laugh at his jokes, and Cyborg is like a big brother to Raven. That needed to be said. Oh, and I'm going by the books, not the movie. (You'll understand once you reach the part I'm talking about.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Kiss on Samhain 

For the rest of September, the castle was peaceful. Nothing else threatened the not-so-normal lives of its inhabitants. October was much the same, except that Halloween decorations covered every inch of wall space. Jack-o-lanterns rested on the tables in the Great Hall, and the normal house banners were replaced by banners of orange and black.

Most of the students were content, as well. Kori and Dick often had midnight meetings in a deserted classroom. Mostly they talked and occasionally kissed during their late-night rendezvous. Dick was still close friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and he was very happy they had got bored of speculating about Raven long ago. Raven was still a loner. Gar was still annoying, and Vic was still a lady's man.

* * *

On Halloween night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were telling Dick all about the wonders of the Halloween feast. They were about to exit the portrait hole, when Harry noticed someone sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room. It was Raven. She was reading an old, large, leather-bound book from the Hogwarts library. Harry walked over to her, and Dick cringed. He knew this was a bad time of year for Raven. There was a reason so many cultures from the Druids to the Aztecs had chosen this time to celebrate the dead. 

"Hey, Raven," Harry said, standing in front of the dark girl. "Do you want to come down to the feast with us?"

Without looking up from her book, Raven said, "I'm not going to the feast."

Harry looked surprised, though Dick didn't. "Why not?"

Raven sighed and looked into Harry's bright green eyes with her own indigo ones. "I've never really been a fan of Samhain."

Ron stepped forward looking extremely confused. "What are you talking about? What's Samhain?"

Raven gave Ron her you're-such-an-idiot look. Ron was still confused. Thankfully Hermione stepped in. "Oh, Ron, don't you know anything?" Ron turned to the girl next to him. She explained, "Halloween started out as a Druid holiday called Samhain."

"Oh," now Ron understood. The entire group looked relieved. "Well, why don't you like it?"

Ron was now really starting to get on her nerves. "You don't need to know that." Raven stood and pushed past Ron. She then went up to the girl's dormitory to meditate. The truth was Samhain was the day that the veil between the worlds was thinnest, so Raven could feel beings all around her. It made her daemon side very hard to control.

After Raven left, Dick curbed anyone from following Raven by putting on a fake smile and suggesting, "Let's go on down to the feast." The others agreed.

* * *

The feast was amazing. Pumpkin juice was in every glass, and all kinds of Halloween treats covered the plates: from bread baked in a pumpkin-shaped pan to puddings a swirl of black and orange. All the students were having a great time, that is, all except one. 

Raven was floating several feet above her bed, deep in meditation. She chanted her mantra and suppressed the evil side so desperately trying to escape. Raven was completely relaxed until her breath was knocked out of her as if someone had kicked her in the chest. A feeling of fear overwhelmed her. Incoherent images flashed before her eyes, nauseating her. She saw glimpses of a black hoods and rotting flesh. A raspy, rattling noise filled her ears. It was what a corpse would sound like if it tried to fill its decaying lungs with breath. Finally, the vision was over. Raven, drenched in sweat, sat on her bed and tried to steady her breathing. She quickly leaned over the side of the bed as bile rose in her throat. After Raven's stomach was empty, she laid back on her bed, trying to decipher what she saw. She didn't really need to though. She knew something evil was coming, and she needed to stop it. Once her stomach had settled and her breath evened, Raven telepathically called to her friends. She told them something was coming, and that she would meet them by the lake. Raven changed into her Titans costume and teleported to the grounds.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Dick were all laughing at a particularly funny prank Ginny had played on Ron. His entire face was now orange, though it was quickly subsiding. Ron glared at his younger sister. Suddenly, Dick stopped laughing. Ron turned to him, and saw a look of concern cross his friend's face. Dick spoke, "I'll be right back." He jumped up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Lupin was sipping his pumpkin juice when he saw Richard Grayson run out of the Great Hall. Looking around the rest of the room, he saw Kori Anders, Garfield Logan, and Victor Stone also run into the corridor outside the large doors. Lupin heard a large chair scraping against the floor to his right. Turning, he saw Hagrid leave through the teacher's entrance to the Great Hall. Lupin was now extremely curious and followed Hagrid out.

* * *

After Dick's departure, Harry noticed three other students run out as well. Oddly enough, they were all transfer students. Harry pointed this out to Ron and Hermione. Hermione said that she saw Hagrid and Lupin also leave the Great Hall. Now the trio knew something was up. They too left the feast.

* * *

Outside the teacher's door, Lupin called to Hagrid. Hagrid turned sheepishly. "What's going on Hagrid?" Lupin asked. 

"Um, well," Hagrid stammered not really sure what to tell him.

"It's alright. I know about the Titans." Hagrid looked relieved and surprised. Lupin went on, "Is something going on?"

"No idea. I saw them leave and thought that maybe… But I don't know where they went."

Lupin thought for a second, and then said, "Let's go to the Entrance Hall, maybe we'll find someone who saw where they went."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around the Entrance Hall for any sign of their friend or the others. The students were gone, but after a few seconds they saw Hagrid and Lupin turning the corner.

"Professor!" Hermione said, running up to Lupin.

"Hermione, have you seen Richard, Victor, Kori, Garfield, or Raven," Lupin asked looking hopeful.

Hermione answered, "Raven didn't come to the feast, but Dick, Vic, Kori, and Gar all ran out just now."

Lupin's hopeful expression faded. "I know."

Hagrid came up behind him. "If they went to fight something, they would be outside to face it before it got to the castle. We should look out there first."

Lupin nodded.

Harry walked up beside Hermione. "What you talking about? What would they fight?"

Lupin headed for the large entrance doors, disregarding Harry's questions.

Hagrid turned to the three confused teenagers. "We'll explain later." Hagrid then followed Lupin. The trio ran to catch up with the adults.

* * *

Robin ran out of the castle at top speed, only stopping for a second to take off his robes revealing his costume underneath and slip on his mask. The entire team had started to wear their costumes under their robes at Beast Boy's suggestion. When Robin reached the lake, he found the rest of the team there as well. Starfire and Beast Boy could fly there, and Cyborg didn't need to stop to take off his robes, so they arrived first. When Raven had finished turning Cyborg back to normal, Robin asked, "What's coming?" At those words, the lake next to the group began to freeze. The air became incredibly cold. Starfire hugged her bare stomach to keep warm. A particularly cold breeze rushed past the Titans, freezing their blood. They searched for the source of the icy wind, and saw the horrors that produced it. Five figures in tattered black cloaks glided toward the Titans. Hoods created dark caves for the creatures' heads to hide. Only their hands were visible: long hands made of bone and held with a few decaying tendons. As the figures approached, an overwhelming feeling of sadness came upon the Titans. Images flashed in front of their eyes. Memories flooded their consciousnesses. Cyborg fell to his knees, reliving his accident and his encounters with Brother Blood. Starfire saw Robin, her Robin, wearing Slade's apprentice costume. She saw the man she loved blast her away with new gadgets Slade had given him. Robin saw his parents' deaths. He saw Starfire suffer at Slade's hands. He saw their team beaten, their team defeated. He saw himself attack Starfire. Beast Boy saw the boating accident that killed his parents. He saw Terra attack him. He saw Terra turn to stone. 

Raven, though, saw the worst things. She saw Azarath, the once beautiful community, in ruins, burned to the ground. She saw Dr. Light cower before her frightening image. Red marks burned on her skin. She could feel incredible pain like she was being ripped apart as she became the portal. She saw her father. She heard voices, "Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on your world never to rise again." She saw her friends fighting her father. "This is the world you were destined to create." She saw the stone statues that were once the citizens of Jump City. "The gem was born of evil's fire." Fire. "The gem shall be his portal." Stone. "He comes to claim. He comes to sire." Death. "The end of all things mortal."

"Noooooooooo!"

* * *

"Noooooooooo!" The group of five heard a terrible, pain and fear-filled scream come from across the lake. They ran to the area. There they saw a horrific sight. At least ten menacing, hooded creatures were standing next to the unconscious bodies of four teens. 

"Dementors," Harry whispered. His breath created a tendril of white fog. Harry gasped as he got closer and saw that the foremost dementor was holding someone in a long blue cloak. The dementor looked as though it was pressing its face against the person, but Harry knew better. It was performing the kiss. It was sucking the soul out of the person it held. "Professor Lupin," Harry pleaded, "we have to do something."

In a quiet voice Lupin said, "It's too late Harry." The limp body of the now soulless person fell to the ground at the dementor's feet.

"Professor!" Harry yelled. Tears fell from his eyes. The person in the blue cloak was now an empty shell, a void, a vacant hole with only madness to occupy it. Harry glared at the dementors, ready to attack them if they took one step toward the other bodies, but to his surprise the dementors were retreating. Their dark forms were floating away into the mist. Suddenly, though, the dementor that had performed the kiss stopped. It became to convulse violently, its form being thrown back and forth. The other dementors didn't seem to notice until a bright light blinded everyone in the vicinity. When the light subsided a bit, everyone could see that the dementor was gone. In its place was a large, ethereal form: a glowing white bird. The bird rose majestically and spread its enormous wings. The feelings of sadness and doubt vacated the people affected by the dementors. Those feelings were banished and replaced by welcomed senses of euphoria.

Swooping down on the remaining dementors, the bird covered the dark creatures. When the bird rose again, the dementors were gone. It turned and melted into the unconscious form of the person in the blue cloak. The bright light dissipated leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Lupin with identical feelings of contentment.

The other unconscious bodies began to stir. Harry recognized the spiky black hair instantly.

"Dick!" he called, running over to his friend. Robin looked up and grimaced at his friend's confused face. Ron and Hermione quickly followed Harry. Professor Lupin and Hagrid walked past them all to the person in the blue cloak. Lupin turned the person over. Hermione gasped: it was Raven. A man that looked extraordinarily like Vic ran to her.

"Raven," he whispered. A green boy came to stand beside him.

"Please," a girl in a purple mini-skirt, high boots, and a sleeveless t-shirt began, "what were those things that brought the feelings of misery and woe?" Harry realized that the girl was Kori Anders.

Lupin answered her question, "Those were dementors." Lupin stood and Hagrid picked up Raven, cradling her like a baby. Hagrid began to cry.

Starfire/Kori was now very concerned. "What is wrong with friend Raven?"

Lupin turned to her and sighed. "They performed the kiss."

"But Professor," Harry interjected, "what was that white thing?"

"I don't know."

Hermione looked confused for once. "What's going on?"

"Com' on," Hagrid said beginning to walk to his hut. He was still holding Raven. The rest of the large group followed him.

Starfire looked at Robin and said, "Is 'the kiss' not a good thing? Have we not performed 'the kiss'?"

Robin blushed, but he still looked worried. "I think this is different, Star."

The rest of the walk to Hagrid's hut was quiet, though everyone's minds were buzzing with questions.

Hagrid was the first to enter his hut followed by Lupin. Hagrid crossed the tiny room and laid Raven down on his enormous bed. Tears rolled down his face as he tucked the covers around her.

"What happened to her!" demanded Cyborg.

"The dementors performed the kiss, in other words, they sucked out her soul," Lupin said simply.

Starfire gasped and buried her teary face in Robin's chest. Robin stroked her hair habitually.

"But what about that white thing that destroyed the dementors?" Harry asked again.

Beast Boy's ears twitched. "A white thing? What do you mean?"

"It looked like a giant white bird. It destroyed the dementors and then went into Raven."

"Could that have been Raven's soul," Hermione inquired.

Lupin thought. "It is possible, but I've never heard of that happening before. In fact I've never heard of something killing a dementor before either. We won't know if she has a soul until she wakes up."

"So there's hope?" asked Starfire looking up.

Robin smiled at the beautiful alien and whispered, "There's always hope." At that moment, Raven's eyelids trembled. Cyborg was the first to notice.

"Raven!" he yelled pushing Lupin out of the way and running to her bedside. Everyone looked at Raven. Slowly she lifted her heavy lids and blinked a few times.

Lupin pushed to the front. "Raven," he said, "can you hear me?" She nodded once. "Do you know where you are?"

Raven opened her mouth to try to talk. She whispered, "Hagrid's?"

Lupin smiled and nodded vigorously. Turning to the group huddled around him, he said, "She seems okay." The group gave a collective sigh.

"What happened," she asked, attempting to sit up.

"You were attacked by dementors," someone near the back of the group said.

"They were the evil force I felt?" Raven thought back to the images she saw before she passed out beside the lake and shuddered.

Hagrid, his tearstained face hastily cleaned, stood. "Let me put on some tea."

Now that he knew Raven was okay, Ron exclaimed, "Will someone please explain to me why Dick's in tights and a mask!" Raven, now fully sitting up, snickered. Lupin covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. Starfire looked confused, but Beast Boy and Cyborg were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. The mood had changed considerably with Raven the news that Raven was alright.

Robin looked angry. "They're not tights," he said through gritted teeth.

Ron threw up his hands. "Sorry, man."

Lupin got to his feet in case he had to hold back Robin. "You probably should explain everything to them."

"Wait," said Raven, "how do you know."

Beast Boy looked sheepish and looked to the floor. "My bad."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I should have known."

Carrying a large platter covered with steaming tea cups, Hagrid said, "Let's all have tea while we explain." Raven made to get out of the enormous bed, but Hagrid put a firm hand on her shoulder. "You stay right there missy. You need to rest." Hagrid then pushed a large cup of tea into her hands and went to the rest of the group to finish passing out the tea.

When the entire group had their tea and were seated in chairs pulled around the bed Raven was in, Harry said, "Now will someone explain?"

Robin sighed; this was going to be hard. "Okay, um, we are the Teen Titans. We fight crime in Jump City, California. Um- Dumbledore asked us here do deal with a daemon in the Forbidden Forest."

"A daemon!" Hermione yelled, almost spilling her tea as she jumped up.

Robin looked nervous. "Uh, yeah. We defeated the daemon. Do you remember the lights above the Forbidden Forest the first weekend of term?"

"That was you," Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes! I created the lights of green." One guess as to who said that.

Hermione was still excited, though she had sat down, "A daemon though! They're very rare in this dimension and _very _evil." Robin sneaked a looked at Raven. She remained emotionless as she sipped her tea.

Beast Boy frowned. "Not all daemons are evil, you know! Some are actually good."

Hermione gasped, "How do you know that? How many have you seen?" Hermione was practically in his face, ready to crack open his head and absorb his knowledge on the obscure subject of daemons.

Harry pushed his friend back into her seat, "Whoa, calm down, Hermione. You can pick his brain later." Hermione reluctantly sat again.

Harry turned back to Robin. "So you guys are like wizards that fight crime."

Robin smirked. "Actually, we're muggles."

"Muggles!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione chorused.

"Yeah, we have other powers. I was trained by the best in martial arts and I design my own weapons." Robin pulled out a bird-o-rang to show the eager teens. "I'm called Robin, though Richard Grayson is my real name." Robin turned to indicate Starfire. "This is Starfire. Her real name is Koriand'r; she's an alien from the planet Tamaran." Starfire waved happily. "This is Cyborg."

"He's a cyborg?" Hermione asked. Her eyes couldn't get any larger.

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "After an accident, my father rebuilt me using cybernetic parts."

"Huh?" Ron's mouth was hanging open. He was completely lost.

Harry tried to explain, "He was rebuilt using muggle electronics."

Robin went on, "This is Beast Boy, real name Garfield Logan. He's a shapeshifter. He can turn into any animal at will."

"How?"

"There was this disease, and the cure was really weird." Beast Boy finished, and Hermione waited for more by way of explanation.

Raven spoke up, "Beast Boy doesn't even understand. That's the best explanation you're going to get."

Robin finished, "And this is Raven."

"How did you destroy those dementors and keep her soul? What other stuff can you do?" Harry asked.

"Dude, she can do a lot. There was this time when-" a band of black energy covered Beast Boy's mouth, stopping his from disclosing any secrets.

Harry laughed. "That's useful."

"How did you do that? Are you an alien too?"

Raven suddenly looked uneasy and looked down at her tea. "They'll find out eventually, Raven." Robin put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You should tell them now."

She sighed; she knew he was right. In a castle full of wizards, something was bound to happen that would reveal her secret. "I'm half-daemon." Raven turned away and stared at the wall.

"That's why Gar- Beast Boy said not all daemons were evil," Lupin hypothesized.

"Yeah," said the changeling. "Raven isn't evil. Her father was, but she destroyed him." Raven glared at the green loud-mouth.

Lupin did not seem surprised. "Well, that explains a lot. Her soul is part daemon; of course, the dementor couldn't handle it."

"This is weird," said Hermione. "Did the dementors only go after you because you're half-daemon?"

"The dementors only went after me?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, after they performed the kiss on you, they started to leave."

"Why would they do that?" Raven asked no one in particular.

"So it's not because you're half-daemon?" Now Hermione was confused.

"No."

"They must have had a reason for leaving without performing the kiss on anyone else. I mean, there were four other unconscious people there," Harry added.

"Maybe they saw us coming and were scared," Ron suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, Ron. There were ten dementors and only five of us. They wouldn't have run away."

"Maybe they had orders to only go after Raven," said Cyborg.

"What good would that do? Who would want to hurt Raven?" asked Harry.

"We have many enemies," Raven answered, "but none of our enemies would have enough power to control a dementor."

Robin spoke, "But someone who had enough power to control a Macabrel daemon would."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked. Raven explained the Macabrel daemon and how it can be controlled to the group in Hagrid's hut.

"So something's going down," said Cyborg. "Something big."

"And someone thinks that maybe Raven can stop it." Ron answered the ideas with a loud yawn. Hagrid looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning.

"It's late. We should all go to bed."

"Hagrid's right," said Lupin. "We won't figure out what's going on if we're tired."

"Someone should tell Dumbledore what happened," said Harry.

"I'll tell him in the morning," Lupin responded.

The teens all surrendered to the notion of sleep. Robin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, helped Raven stand and return to the castle. Hermione helped her get to the girl's dormitory. Starfire and Beast Boy flew to their own dormitories, and Cyborg walked to his. Lupin finished his tea with Hagrid before returning to the castle.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so boring. The next chapter will have more action, and the first quidditch game. And the stuff about the origin of Halloween is all true! Please review. 


	8. Into the Dark

A/N: From now on it is going to take me longer to update. School's coming up, and it's apparent that I won't be able to finish this before it starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Into the Dark

The next day was the Quidditch match against Slytherin, but Harry didn't feel like playing. Dick had to tip the mattress just to get Harry out of bed. "Okay," said Ron, "no more late nights before Quidditch games." Harry yawned and slowly got to his feet.

Dick laughed. "Don't make fun of him, Ron. I had to pour the whole basin of water on your head to get you to open your eyes." Now Harry laughed.

Ron scowled. "I don't see how you're so cheerful in the morning."

Dick grinned and said, "I'm used to it."

Harry and Ron groggily dressed. Then the trio traveled down the stairs to the common room where they met Hermione. "Hey, Hermione," Ron said.

Dick smiled at her. A quick scan of the room, though, showed him something was missing. "Where's Raven?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "Still asleep. I tried to wake her, but she sleeps like the dead."

"Are the girls still in the dormitory?"

Hermione gave a puzzled look to Dick. "No, they've all gone down to breakfast. Why?"

Dick quickly turned. As he ascended the stairs to the girl's dormitory, he said, "I'm going to check on Raven." Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed.

When Dick reached the door, he opened it a crack. He gave a relieved sigh and then turned to his friends behind him. "She's fine. Let's go."

Dick tried to close the door, but Hermione stopped him. Pushing the door open further so that she could peek in, she said, "You don't know that. You try to wake her and…" Her voice trailed off. She stared wide-eyed into the girl's dormitory.

"What is it?" asked Ron, pushing past Hermione. When he saw what she was looking at he simply stated, "Bloody hell."

Now Harry pushed past Ron. Harry's mouth fell open at the sight. Raven was still asleep, but her body was levitating about a foot over her bed. Ron turned to Dick. "You call that fine?"

Dick pushed past the Ron and walked to his levitating friend. "Don't worry," he began, turning back to the gaping group. "This is normal."

"Normal!" Hermione exclaimed. "How is that normal?"

"She's just healing herself. It's happened before."

"What is she doing now?" asked Harry.

Dick twirled around to see Raven slowly returning to the bed. Once she had completely landed, Dick bent over her and whispered, "Raven, can you wake up?"

Her eyelids fluttered open and smiled. "Hey, Robin."

Dick smiled and sat on the side of the bed. "Call me Dick, remember?" Raven sat up and grimaced. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Raven said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dick chuckled slightly. "You scared our friends." Dick pointed behind him to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were still in the doorway. "That makes you happy, doesn't it?" Raven smiled. "But seriously," Dick's voice changed to his 'leader' tone, "how are you doing."

Raven groaned, "Well, I had to spend about three hours in my mirror last night, but I'm really okay."

Suddenly, Ron interjected, "What are you guys talking about? She was floating in midair! And what mirror?"

Raven laughed slightly. "I thought wizards wouldn't be so freaked." Throwing the covers to the end of the bed, Raven revealed her black leotard. She stood and stretched.

Dick stood as well. "We'll meet you in the common room. You can have breakfast with us."

"I'm overjoyed," Raven remarked walking to her trunk. Dick laughed as he ushered Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the dormitory.

* * *

At breakfast, Raven was sipping herbal tea, Dick and Ron had piled their plates with all sorts of food, Harry was poking his eggs half-asleep, and Hermione was reading. Suddenly, Harry threw his fork down. Everyone looked at him surprised, except for Raven. She looked more annoyed than surprised. Harry leaned over the table and whispered, "This thing is bugging me."

"What thing?" asked Ron, eggs spewing from his mouth.

"This thing with the dementors! It's obvious Voldemort sent them." Ron cringed at the name. "The thing is, though, why does he want Raven out of the picture."

Raven set her cup down. "Well, he obviously thinks that I can stop whatever he's planning."

Harry banged his fist on the table, catching the attention of a few of his peers. "But what is he planning?" Harry nearly yelled.

Hermione turned to the curious students. "Uh, Quidditch. You know, it's all strategy." The students looked hardly convinced, but returned to whatever they were doing none-the-less. Glaring at Harry, Hermione said, "Keep your voice down." Dejectedly Harry resumed poking his eggs.

Raven whispered to Harry, "We'll just have to wait until he makes a move."

"Whatever."

* * *

Soon it was time for the Quidditch game against Slytherin. Katie Bell, the new team captain, was at the front of the room giving a pep talk. Harry and Ron were completely ignoring her. Instead, their minds were focused on the events of the previous night. Ginny, a chaser, seemed half asleep. All attention turned to Dean Thomas in an instant, though. The third chaser reared back and let out a huge, full-bodied sneeze. After wiping the mucus from his nose with a tissue, Dean slumped back down in his seat, his eyes half closed. Katie groaned. He was a sight. His eyes were puffy, and his nose was pink from sneezing. His cheeks were bright red, alluding to the fever he probably had. Katie walked up to him, scowling. "How long have you been like this, Dean?"

"About a day. I'm really okay." His voice sounded like his nose was completely filled.

Katie rubbed her temples. "You're sick. I can't make you go out there."

"What!" yelled Ron, jumping to his feet. "This is the match with Slytherin! We can't forfeit!"

Katie glared at Ron. "Just look at him," she said, gesturing to the invalid. "He can't even fly a broomstick like this let alone play!"

Now Dean stood. Rubbing his aching head, he said, "It's okay. I'll go out there and just sit on my broomstick, maybe fly around a little. You guys can play without me, but we won't have to forfeit." Katie thought it over and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright!" exclaimed Ron. "Let's go kick some Slytherin butt!"

* * *

Out on the field, the Gryffindors were doing well even though they were a player short. Dean sat on his broomstick high above the goal posts so as not to come into contact with any rogue bludgers. Harry came up to check on him about every minute. About halfway through the game (Gryffindors in the lead) Dean started getting very cold. Dean rubbed his arms and chest to keep warm, but he felt as if his blood had turned to ice water, chilling him as it flowed through his veins. Dean leaned over his broomstick and dry-heaved, losing the last bit of water his body held. Images danced in front of eyes, hallucinations. Dean saw shadows coming toward him, monsters circling his broomstick. They reached out to him. Dean yelled and jerked away from the images manifested by his mind. As he pulled away, he lost his balance. Dean was falling, falling at an enormous rate to the hard ground of the Quidditch stadium.

Dumbledore saw Dean's falling form and quick as a flash waved his wand to slow Dean's descent. Dumbledore rushed to the field yelling for someone to fetch Madame Pomfrey.

Raven, who was sitting with Dick and Hermione in the stands, watched with her classmates as Dean fell. Raven pushed through the crowd, trying to make her way down to the field. Once Raven had finally made it to the ground, she ran to the fallen boy. "Out of my way," she growled at the teachers. Stunned by such treatment from a student, they backed up. Raven knelt by Dean. He was unconscious. Raven raised her hands and set them on Dean's chest. Her hands started to glow with a shimmering blue light. The light traveled to encompass her entire body as well as Dean's.

Raven's essence swam through Dean's veins, lowering his body temperature as she went. She was looking for the source of his sickness, but her first task was to lower his raging fever. Raven reached his mind where his fever had gotten so high he began to hallucinate. Raven reduced his temperature to something considered normal which stopped the illusions. Now she searched for the cause of his illness. Raven used her essence to examine his blood closely. She felt something wrong, new, and deadly. Raven tried to examine this more closely, but she was rapidly losing energy. She pulled back into her own body.

Dean's eyes opened at the same time as Raven's. He was now warm, and the monsters were gone. Dean smiled as he looked into the face of the woman above him. A bright blue aura still surrounded her, reflected in her deep amethyst eyes. Dean smiled before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Raven looked around her. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was there, complete with broomsticks and amazed expressions. Madame Pomfrey was also there, looking equally astonished. Dumbledore only smiled. Raven tried to stand but wobbled. She began to feel dizzy as the last of her energy was spent. She started to fall, but Harry and Ron caught her. "Thanks," Raven said, before she too gave in to the allure of sleep.

* * *

Dick and Hermione ran out onto the field. Vic, Gar, and Kori were also running to the scene, but with a shake of his head, Dick stopped them. He didn't want to give away their cover just yet. Vic and Gar looked angry at this, and Kori looked worried. Dick ignored their looks. He and Hermione ran to Harry and Ron. Madame Pomfrey, who had quickly taken control, levitated Dean and Raven using a spell. With another flick of her wand, she had the two floating in front of her towards the castle. Harry, Ron, Dick, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team followed closely behind.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Raven and Dean were given beds. As soon as Madame Pomfrey had checked Dean and Raven (with an almost frightened look on her face as she examined the half-daemon), she went off to find Dumbledore to get some answers. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was looking for answers as well.

Katie Bell rounded on Harry, "Okay, Harry, what happened?"

"Why are you asking me?" Harry demanded defensively.

"You and your friends are the only ones that ever talked to Raven. You must know what happened."

Dick stepped between Katie and Harry. "Raven was healing him," Dick explained.

Katie looked suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

Dick sighed. He hated explaining things to people other than Starfire. They didn't have a sweet way of asking like she did. "Dean was sick, I don't know what she did, but you heard Madame Pomfrey say his fever was low. Raven did that. She might have done more than just lower his fever, I'm not sure."

Ron was looking at Dick oddly. "You didn't tell us she could heal other people."

Dick cradled his head in his hands. Hermione glared at Ron. "He didn't need to tell us."

"Well, he could have told us this morning when she was doing the whole floaty-healy thing," Ron argued.

The entire Quidditch team stared at the fighting couple until Ginny yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

At this, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Hagrid came in followed by Madame Pomfrey. Shortly after this group entered, Gar, Vic, and Kori came.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the large group standing in the hospital wing. "I suppose," he began, "the knowledge of what happened will get around school soon enough, and people will want answers."

Dick groaned. "I don't have to explain in front of the whole school, do I?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, Mr. Grayson, I will take care of that, but I believe Ms, Weasly would like an explanation right away." Ginny blushed. "I will explain. These five young people are the Teen Titans," Dumbledore gestured to Dick, Kori, Vic, Gar, and Raven, "a group of muggles who protect a city in California using special powers."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Ginny said, waving her hands. "They're _muggles_?"

"Yes!" Dumbledore continued, "I asked them here because there was a daemon in the Forbidden Forest. They have dealt with daemons before so they have experience where we are lacking."

"A daemon!"

"Yes. They have taken care of the daemon, but I asked them to stay as a precaution."

"Hold on," said Ginny. "Are you guys serious?"

The teachers and the Titans all nodded. Starfire rose into the air and flew before Ginny. "Yes! I am Starfire."

"Are you flying!" yelled Katie.

"Yes everyone from my planet can experience the joy of flight."

"You're _planet_?" After Ginny said this, everyone heard a quiet groan. The group turned to Raven to see her slowly sitting up and holding her head.

Dick rushed to her. "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven lifted her head to look at Dick. She drowsily turned and examined the many faces staring at her. When her gaze rested upon Dean (still unconscious) in the bed next to her, her expression changed. She looked worried, even frightened. Now with quick movements, Raven looked back at the rest of the group. "Everyone get out of here," she said hurriedly.

"Raven-" Dick began, but she cut him off.

"Now!" she yelled. A band of black energy surrounded the group and pushed them out into the hall. Raven ran out after them.

"Raven, what's going on?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "What is the meaning of this?"

Raven closed the doors to the hospital wing and then began to speak, "I couldn't figure out what was making Dean sick."

"What?" Madame Pomfrey sounded like she wanted to tell Raven to leave the healing to her.

"I found something, but it didn't seem like a virus or bacteria, and it didn't have any traces of magic that I could see. What I could tell though, was that it was deadly, very deadly. We're dealing with something new."

Everyone stared at Raven with open mouths.


	9. Quarantine

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I have a ton of hard classes this year, so updating isn't at the top of my to-do list.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Quarantine

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore told the school the basics of the Teen Titans. The entire team decided to keep their student names and garbs as Dumbledore didn't explain their powers. Dumbledore, though, did not tell the students of the school's lack of knowledge about the disease Dean had. A protective spell had been set up around Dean's bed in the hospital wing, and students were discouraged from going near there. Madame Pomfrey had talked to Raven about everything she knew about this new disease the day before, so Raven was able to attend all of her classes.

Raven had spent her morning in the shadows, avoiding questioning looks. The rest of the Titans basked in the glory given by the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws; but the Slytherins found it insulting that they had to learn alongside muggles.

After lunch, Raven had Transfiguration. The assignment was to turn a quill into a kangaroo, pointedly difficult due to the change in size. Much of the class had five inch kangaroos hopping around their desks. The class wasn't trying very hard, though. Instead their attentions were focused on Dick and Raven. Questions bombarded the Titans. Raven gave the questioners her trademark glare, sending them scurrying away to their kangaroos, while Dick answered most of the reasonable questions people asked. All of the students were preoccupied with the Titans. Well, that is, all of the students, except one. Sam Keller, a Ravenclaw friend of Dean's, sat slumped in his chair, poking his lifeless and hop-less quill with his wand. His cheeks were red, and he looked completely exhausted. Raven, completely ignoring the assignment, stared at the boy. He seemed sick to her; she could feel it. Finally, deciding something had to be done, Raven stood.

"Raven," Professor McGonagall snapped, "sit back down. Just because the whole school now knows about you doesn't mean I'll give you any special privileges." Raven ignored the teacher. She walked up behind the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Huh?" the boy questioned turning to look at her.

"Just relax," Raven said in an unusually soothing voice. The entire class watched as Raven once again gained the blue glow. The glow flowed to Sam, and he too closed his eyes.

After a moment, Raven stepped back from the boy. "We need to go to the hospital wing, right now. This boy's infected."

"What?" asked Sam, frightened by Raven's words.

Professor McGonagall stood. "Class, continue working. Raven, Sam, come with me." Dick watched as Raven and the sick boy exited the room with the teacher.

In the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey put Sam in a hospital bed. "Well," she said, "now we know it's contagious." She sighed.

"How's Dean?" Raven asked.

"Not well. His fever is high. I'm going to have to ask Professor Snape for more Rednekar, the potion to reduce fevers. Especially now that someone else has it. Thankfully, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is sending someone over with supplies tomorrow."

"Is there anything I can do?" Raven wanted to help. She had felt the illness. She wanted to fight it any way she could.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from Sam. "Do you know of healing potions?" Raven nodded, and Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Yes, you can help." Madame Pomfrey had Raven start by giving Dean and Sam each a dose of Rednekar.

In the meantime, Professor McGonagall went to each class and removed each student that looked remotely sick. She brought them to the hospital wing where Raven briefly examined each one. The students without the disease were free to return to their classes, but the students who had it had to stay in the hospital wing. After an hour, Madame Pomfrey had to magically expand the hospital wing and conjure more beds to accommodate the large number of students.

By the end of the day, Madame Pomfrey and Raven were both exhausted. Madame Pomfrey asked Raven to come back the next day and to look over some old medical books to see if this new disease might have evolved from an older one.

Raven entered the Gryffindor common room with a large stack of books. Immediately she was bombarded with questions. Harry and Hermione were able to break through the crowd and pull Raven to the corner where Dick and Ron were seated. "Thanks," said Raven.

"What's going on?" asked Dick.

"We don't know. I'm not going to anymore classes, though. I'm needed in the hospital wing." Raven leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I have fought everything from psychos to giant daemon lords, but I have never been more exhausted."

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

"I used a combination of potions and my powers to try to reduce the symptoms. I need to meditate." Raven stood and walked to the girl's dormitory with her stack of books.

* * *

The next morning, Raven immediately went to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was extremely pleased to see her. "The man from St. Mungo's is here. We're to meet him in Dumbledore's office."

All of the teacher's were congregated in Dumbledore's office along with the healer from St. Mungos, otherwise known as Mr. McAllister. He was a tall, balding man with extremely dark skin and salt-and-pepper hair. Raven thought he must have been good-looking as a young man, though now his eyes showed sadness as if he had seen too much in his lifetime. He wore a white robe that was similar to a muggle lab coat.

Once everyone had squeezed into Dumbledore's office, Mr. McAllister began dishing out assignments. Professor Snape was to analyze samples of patients' blood to try and isolate the disease, be it virus or bacteria. Professor Sprout was to ignore all other projects and spend her time solely on growing plants that contribute to fever-reducing potions. The rest of the teachers were divided into groups. One group would aid Professor Snape, one would help Professor Sprout, another would make potions using the plants grown by the previously mentioned group, and the last would assist Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

Mr. McAllister then turned to Raven. "I have heard much about you from Professor Dumbledore. Because I know nothing of your powers, I'm letting you choose which group you wish to aid."

Madame Pomfrey jumped next to Raven and latched onto her arm. "She can help me!" Madame Pomfrey insisted.

"Actually," said Raven working her arm loose from Madame Pomfrey's vice-like grip, "I don't work too well with people. I think I'll work with Professor Snape, but if you ever need me, I'll help you." Madame Pomfrey looked hurt, but nodded.

"Okay," said Mr. McAllister, once again addressing the group, "everyone must now get to work. Classes will be cancelled for this week so that everyone can begin making progress. One more thing, Hogwarts is now under quarantine. No student or teacher is allowed off Hogwarts' grounds, and no person from the outside is allowed to enter. All mail leaving the castle will be purified of all contaminants with a spell, so all mail will be monitored. If any student is found breaking these rules, make sure they are severely punished. That is all."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. The next one will be longer. I was originally going to have Harry go out with Ginny, but I'm contemplating having him go out with Raven. Review and tell me what you think. 


	10. Winter Work

A/N: I know in HBP Snape is evil, but in this story he's not evil, just mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or HP.

* * *

Chapter 10: Winter Work

By the time winter break was coming around, half of the school was ill with the strange disease. Everyone avoided the corridors near the hospital wing. Even through the doors and walls, the wails of hallucinating victims, fever boiling their minds, rang through the castle.

Everyone was tired. The teachers were no longer seen in the halls except for in the early morning and late at night. Instead they were in the hospital wing administering medicine, in the dungeons researching a cure, or in the greenhouses growing ingredients. All but a few main classes were cancelled, and most of the students felt idle and useless. Raven, though, was just as exhausted as the teachers. Every morning she awoke before dawn and headed down to the dungeons, and she did not return to Gryffindor tower until late. Her friends were worried.

The night before winter break would officially begin, Raven groggily climbed through the portrait hole and plopped herself into a large red armchair by the hearth. The half-daemon closed her eyes and leaned back against the squishy chair.

"Raven," Dick began, "are you okay?"

Raven opened her eyes halfway and slowly nodded. "Just tired," she said in a quiet voice.

Harry looked at Raven with concern. His friend was dead tired and therefore more susceptible to getting the disease. She was working hard everyday to help students she didn't even know, while he sat like a lump. "Raven," said Harry. "Winter break starts tomorrow; can I help in any way?"

For a few seconds, Raven stared at Harry like he had sprouted another head. Finally a genuine smile spread across her face. "Yes." Raven sounded happier and almost excited. "Yes, you can help. Can you start tomorrow?"

Harry smiled, as well, but his smile was much broader than Raven's. "Of course!"

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke as his face collided with the floor. Someone had pushed him out of bed. Harry stood and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he saw Raven standing before him. "Raven, what time is it?"

Raven replied in monotone, "Five o'clock. You need to get ready. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes."

Harry simply stared at her as she left the boy's dormitory. _Five o'clock! What was she thinking!_ Harry quietly pulled out his wand and whispered, "Lumos." Harry the positioned his wand so that it threw its tiny light upon his trunk, and then he proceeded to get dressed.

Raven was waiting for Harry when he descended the stairs. "Come on," she said simply. She led him to the Great Hall where most of the teachers were sitting at the teachers table. Hagrid, though, was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. He waved as they entered. Raven took a seat in front of the large man and Harry sat next to her.

"Hi," Hagrid boomed in his rough voice. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Raven answered for him, "He's going to help me." As Raven said this, piles of food appeared on the table before them. Both Raven and Hagrid began to eat heartily. Harry on the other hand, poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it in silence. Raven turned to Harry and asked, "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Harry nodded. "I can't eat this early."

"Well, you're going to have to. We usually don't stop for lunch."

"Why?"

"You'll find out." Due to Raven's request, Harry forced himself to eat some eggs and toast.

After breakfast, Raven led Harry down to the dungeons. Raven took him to the lowest part of the dungeons, the area that was rarely used anymore. Now, however, one would not have guessed that these rooms were empty merely months ago. Two large white tents had been constructed at the entrance of a large corridor, cutting off any other access to the rooms beyond. One tent was guarded by Filch, while the other was guarded by a female professor he didn't know. Raven pointed to the tent guarded by Filch, indicating that he was to enter, as she entered to other tent. Harry entered the tent and Filch poked his head in after him. "Strip," Filch stated in a bored tone.

Harry turned to the caretaker and stammered, "Wh-what?"

Filch sighed, obviously annoyed. "Take your clothes off and leave them in here. I'll take care of them for you. Then go on to the showers. After the showers you'll find another tent with clothes in it."

"Okay," said Harry tentatively. After Filch gave him some privacy, Harry reluctantly started to take off his clothes. _What if this is a trick from Malfoy? What if he jumps out with a camera and takes a picture of me in my underwear!_ Harry then shook off that idea. Raven would never help play a prank on him. Harry stripped completely and walked through the door into the next tent. The next tent was small and had many shower heads poking through the fabric. A large drain sat in the center. Harry was barely able to take in his surroundings before ice cold water began to drench him. Harry gave a short shriek at the freezing temperature. After he realized he wasn't being pelted with ice cubes, Harry stood in the chilly spray until the water was turned off. Shivering and rubbing his chest, Harry proceeded to the next tent. The next tent was small as well, but lying on the floor was a large towel and a pile of clothes. Thankful, Harry immediately dried himself off. The clothes consisted of a large robe that reminded him of muggle lab coats and some undergarments.

When Harry exited the last tent, he found Raven waiting for him. "Did you scream?" she asked.

Harry blushed. "The water was cold." Raven simply rolled her eyes. She was dressed similarly to Harry in a white robe. She had pulled her wet hair back into a short ponytail, though a few wisps escaped the bind. Harry thought she was beautiful though he would never admit it.

"Follow me," she said and led him to a large wooden door. The door opened easily, and beyond the barrier, Harry could see the bulk of his professors dressed as he was. They were carrying vials or mixing potions or using microscopes. Some were stirring dark fluids in tiny dishes with magic from their wands. Harry followed Raven inside.

He was walking over to a table with her when they were cut off by Professor Snape. Snape glared at Harry. "Raven," he snapped. "What is _he_ doing here?" Snape said the word "he" with obvious contempt.

"_He_ is going to be my assistant," Raven replied, not at all fazed by Snape's tone of voice.

"Your assistant? And how, pray tell, will this _boy_ assist you." Harry was about to speak up in his own defense but thought better of it. This conversation was between Snape and Raven, and so far Raven had done a splendid job defending him.

"He will be taking notes. He is able to write, is he not?"

Snape's mouth pressed into a thin line. "If he touches anything-"

"I will take full responsibility for his actions."

"Raven, you know I trust you, but the company you keep-"

"If that is all, Severus, we really must be getting to work." With that said, Raven turned from Snape and continued on her way. Harry hurried to follow her.

"Raven," Harry whispered in her ear so as not to be heard. "You're on a first name basis with _him_?"

"I'm on a first name basis with all of the teachers." Harry stopped dead in his tracks at this. A student calling all of the teachers by their first names. It was unheard of. Raven stopped and turned to look at Harry. "Here nobody cares about formalities. After a few days, you might be doing it too." Harry nodded and the two continued on their way.

Harry and Raven finally reached their destination. The table they were going to be working at was tall so that a person could work at it while standing. Vials, beakers, a microscope, and other paraphernalia were already set out on the table. Harry studied the items a second before saying, "This all looks sort of mugglish."

Raven sighed. "It is. Unless the disease is rooted in magic, magic can do little but help find a normal muggle cure. The most magic you'll find here are in the microscopes." Raven then pulled a large pad of parchment from a drawer along with a quill and inkpot. She handed them to Harry. "Your job is to take notes. Write down whatever I say. Understand?" Harry nodded. "Good." Raven lifted a vial marked 1920065. Taking a pipette, she extracted some liquid from the vial. She then returned the vial to its originally place and lifted another vial marked 6A. Very carefully, Raven dropped two drops of the liquid from the pipette into the vial. Using a glass stir rod, Raven stirred the new potion. It remained the same. Raven let out an exasperated sigh as she returned the new vial to its place. "6A is negative."

Harry carefully took notes as Raven repeated these same steps with vials 6B through 6H. They were all negative. After the last vial was found negative, Raven pushed the six series of vials to the back of the table and gave Harry instructions to stay where he was while she procured series seven. Harry took this as a chance to study what she was doing. Inside each of the six series vials was a thick, dark red liquid: blood. Harry was about to hurl when Raven returned. Harry swallowed a few time to stop his gag reflex, before examining what Raven had now. More vials of blood. "Someone is testing series seven, so now we're prepping series eight."

"Um, Raven," said Harry still feeling nauseous by the sight of so much blood. "What exactly are we doing?"

"We're trying to isolate the disease."

"What?"

"You have to get the disease on its own, extract it from the blood. Unfortunately this step seems to be taking an unusually long time."

"Why?'

"We don't know. It's odd; it's almost as if the disease mutates so that it becomes one with the blood, so that it is indistinguishable from the normal blood." Raven sighed and gazed at the many vials before her. "If we can't even isolate this, we have no hope of finding a cure."

"Um, if the disease is in that blood, can't we catch it?" Harry asked nervously.

Raven shook her head. "The vials have been spelled so that things can go in but not out. We should get to work now."

Harry spent the rest of the day writing labels to put on vials and writing notes on what each vial contained. He and Raven worked without break until Raven finally stopped him. "Its dinner time," she said. "Go on."

"Aren't you coming?" he asked confused.

"No, we have dinner later."

"Then I'll have dinner then as well."

Raven shook her head. "You've done enough, and you're tired." Harry wanted to protest, but he was tired. He had no idea that taking notes was so tiring or frustrating. Nothing had yielded results today. "I'll meet you in the common room later Harry." Raven then returned to her microscope, and Harry knew he had been dismissed. He started to leave when she called to him once more, "Harry, get a good night's sleep. We're going to be working in the hospital wing tomorrow."

"We?" he said surprised. "What can I do in the hospital wing?"

"Believe me, there's plenty you can do."

* * *

The showers on his way out were just as cold as they had been that morning, though this time Harry was hungry and tired.

The Great Hall was packed with students filling their empty bellies with all kinds of food. Harry sat with Ron, Dick, and Hermione and quickly began eating himself.

"Where's Raven?" Ron asked.

"Still working. She gave me the rest of the night off."

"What exactly did you do?" Hermione asked extremely intrigued.

Harry told them everything from shower to shower. Ron laughed at Harry's initial shriek at the temperature of the water, and Hermione had to tell them of the importance of the showers. They all became extremely depressed, though, when Harry told them that they hadn't even isolated the disease.

Toward the end of dinner, Dumbledore stood to greet the eaters. The Great Hall fell into silence. "As all of you know, no one is allowed to leave the castle for winter break. So to lift your spirits, we have decided to give you all a special treat: this year Hogwarts will have a Yule Ball." A buzz ran through the hall as news of the ball was announced.

"I thought the Yule Ball was a Triwizard Tournament thing," Ron said, deeply confused.

"Oh, Ron, Yule simply refers to the winter solstice," Hermione explained.

"What's the Yule Ball?" Dick asked, but before he was given answer, Dumbledore continued.

"I will expect the older student to explain this to our second and first years. First, though, I would like to explain some changes we will have. All students, no matter what year, will be allowed to attend, and obviously we will not be able to have guests or a band. I hope everyone enjoys their winter break." Dumbledore sat back down, and the noise level in the Great Hall rose once again.

"So Harry, who're you going to go with?"


	11. Dances with Daemons

A/N: If you don't like the pairing, that's okay. I don't mind flames, but the pairing won't change. Don't worry though; the pairing stuff will be minimal.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or HP.

* * *

Chapter 11: Dances with Daemons

Harry blushed a deep crimson. "Raven," he said so quietly it was barely audible.

Hermione smiled wide and Ron laughed. Dick, on the other hand, grew pale. "That might not be the best idea."

Harry turned to Dick. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, right now, Raven isn't really interested in guys," Dick answered.

"Oh," Harry said sadly. His eyes then grew wide, and he repeated, "Oh! I, uh, I didn't know she was a lesbian."

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron. "I never guessed!"

"What?" Dick asked confused. Then he understood and let out a loud laugh. "No, you misunderstand. She just had…problems with her last boyfriend."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"He tried to kill us," Dick replied bluntly.

"What!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"It all happened a long time ago, but Raven still a little wary when it comes to relationships."

"Oh." Harry looked down, disappointed.

Dick decided to help Harry. "Listen, if you really want to ask her, go ahead. I don't know what she'll say, so don't get your hopes up."

Harry spirits lifted slightly, and he smiled for the rest of the meal.

* * *

The next morning Harry was already up when Raven came in at five. "Morning, Raven," Harry said cheerfully.

"Morning," Raven answered, slightly suspicious at his perky attitude.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry and Raven were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Um, Raven," he said as beads of sweat began to form on his red face.

"Yeah?"

"You've heard about the Yule Ball, right?"

"Of course. Severus is angry about teachers taking the time to prepare for the ball, but it will be good for the students. If they are in a better mood, they won't get sick as easily." Raven talked about the students as if she were one of the teachers, Harry noticed. It wasn't really that odd once he thought about it. She spent most of her time with the teachers; she even called them by their first names! Of course she thought like a teacher now.

Harry broke off his thought to get back to what he originally was trying to say. "Well…it should be fun. I mean, they won't have a band this year, but that's okay. Last time we had the Weird Sisters." Great, now he was blabbering.

Raven turned to him with an amused look on her face. "Weird Sisters? As in 'Double, double, toil and trouble'?"

Harry had no idea what she was talking about. "Um…"

Raven could tell by the look on his face that he obviously was not referring to what she thought. "Never mind."

Harry mentally hit himself. _Now she thinks I'm stupid,_ he thought. He decided to cut to the chase. "Will you go to the ball with me?" Harry stopped and winced as if ready for a slap. After no slap or words came, Harry opened his eyes to see Raven looking at him with a sad expression. _Oh, no,_ he thought, _someone's already asked her._ "Who are you going with?" he asked, sounding defeated.

Raven now appeared confused. "No one. Harry, I'm not going."

Harry looked at her, surprised. "Why?"

"I have too much work to do. There are some teachers who can't really help in the dungeons, the hospital wing, or the greenhouses, and they're the ones who are putting together the ball. I can help. I can help a lot. I don't have time to get ready and go to a ball." Raven looked apologetic for disappointing Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm sure someone else will go with you." Raven then turned and began walking again, leaving Harry in the hall.

"Maybe I don't want to go with anyone else," he mumbled under his breath before running to catch up with her.

* * *

For the rest of the day in the hospital wing, Harry was kept extremely busy. After the showers (which included an extra room where a professor put a spell on Harry so that he would not be able to contract anything including the disease), Harry was put to work administering medicines. Then he had to change the bedpans (which he decided was the worst job a person could have), and then he had to give the patients food, and it went on and on like this for the entire day. Harry was not thinking about his work, though. Instead, he was forming a plan.

Just before dinner time, Raven told him he could go. Harry went back through the showers where the same professor took off the spell from the morning (which had made his skin very itchy).

In the Great Hall, Harry gathered Ron, Hermione, Dick, Kori, Gar, and Vic at the empty part of the Gryffindor table where he quickly told them of his idea.

"Okay," he began, "this morning I asked Raven if she would go to the ball with me-"

"You asked Raven!" Gar exclaimed. "I'm surprised you're still alive!" Vic glared at Gar which quickly shut him up.

Harry continued, "Well, she did say no. She said she wasn't going at all."

"She's going to work instead." Dick guessed.

"Yeah," Harry said, surprised.

"We had guessed that friend Raven would work instead of going to the Ball of Yule."

"She should go, though!" Harry insisted. "She works too hard!"

"I have to agree with Harry," Hermione said. Both Ron and Harry looked at her strangely. Hermione was the queen of overworking. "She hardly gets any sleep."

"She hates parties," Gar told them.

"Yeah," Vic added, "she wouldn't like if she went anyway."

"Then we shouldn't go either." Everyone looked at Harry strangely.

"Um, Harry," Ron asked, "how would that help?"

"We should throw her a party, a small party that she'll like."

Gar smiled, and a slight gleam appeared in Vic's eyes. Dick considered the idea before saying, "That's actually a pretty good idea."

"Oh, yes!" Kori jumped out of her seat and clapped her hands. "We will have a celebration of Raven!"

"Quiet!" Harry hissed. Kori guiltily sat back down. "We want to keep this quiet, just us."

"Oh, but Harry, can we have Hagrid come, as well?" Hermione asked. He nodded.

"We could get the house elves all kind of special dishes," Ron suggested.

"The what now?" And so the conversation continued until the group had completely mapped out an idea for Raven's party.

* * *

The days before Christmas passed quickly. Everyday, Harry would work with Raven in either the hospital wing or in the dungeons. Raven would have him leave early for the students' dinner, so after dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the Titans would work on Raven's party before she returned to the Gryffindor common room.

Soon Christmas Eve rolled around and with it, Raven's party. Harry went in the morning with Raven to the dungeons while Ron, Hermione, the Titans, and Hagrid began preparing the large classroom which Professor McGonagall had allowed them the use of. Thankfully, the rest of the students were too preoccupied with getting ready for the Yule Ball that they did not notice Hagrid carrying large plates of food and other items into the classroom.

Thanks to the Titans knowledge of Raven, they were able to decorate in such a way that would please her: many candles provided light for the large room. A dark blue tablecloth was used on the table which held tea and different kinds of goodies. Purple streamers festooned the walls and windows. Ten squishy armchairs had been brought in by Hagrid and dyed blue by Hermione. All of this was topped off with a roaring blue fire in the hearth which threw an eerie light into the room. It was perfect.

* * *

Even though dinner was to be provided late at the Yule Ball, Raven still insisted that Harry leave early. He didn't mind though; he ran straight to the empty classroom to see how the decorations were coming.

Raven was incredibly tired as she left the dungeons. She was ready to plop into bed and never get up. She stopped for a moment as she passed the Great Hall on her way to the Gryffindor common room. She stood at the doors and listened to laughter and gaiety emanating from the room. Despite the fact that she hated parties, Raven secretly wished she was in there in an elegant dress, maybe even having fun. Raven sighed and continued on her way. On the stairs, though, she met Hagrid.

"Hey, Raven!" he called and began to walk beside her.

"Hi, Hagrid," she replied.

"Ya know what, Raven? I got sometin' to show ya!"

Raven cringed. "Can't this wait until morning, Hagrid?" she asked, wishing that he would leave her alone.

"Nope," he answered, his face positively glowing.

Raven sighed once again and resigned herself to following Hagrid.

Hagrid led Raven to a classroom that she knew was empty. She became very suspicious now. Harry had told her of his love for dangerous beasts, and Raven thought that maybe he had a new baby dragon hidden behind this door.

Hagrid practically bounced with excitement as he opened the door and watched Raven's stunned expression as Vic said, "Surprise, Raven."

"Wh-what is this?" she asked.

Harry walked toward her as she and Hagrid walked through the door. "It's a party for you," Harry answered.

"But…why?"

Now Kori flew up to Raven and crushed her with a monstrous hug. "Because, friend Raven, you have been most helpful to the sick students of Hogwarts."

"We thought you needed a reward."

Tears welled up in Raven's eyes as she said, "Thank you."

"Well," Hagrid interrupted, "I think it's time to eat." Hagrid guided everyone over to the buffet table where they immediately began to stuff there faces.

After they had finished eating, the group stood sat in the many chairs brought in by Hagrid. Harry walked up to Raven. "Um, Raven, can I talk to you?" Raven nodded and stood. She followed him to a corner of the room, far away from where Dick and Kori were kissing. "So do you like the party?" he asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Thank you."

Harry blushed with the compliment. "Well, I-" Harry was cut off unexpectedly as Raven leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Unknown to Harry and Raven, though, Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione were watching. Hagrid smiled. "Ah, young love!"

Ron grinned at Hermione. Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Ron, what are you thinking?" Ron only smiled before kissing Hermione square on the lips.

Raven pulled away. Harry was blushing furiously. "Thank you so much," she said simply before returning to the party, leaving Harry in the corner.

Harry leaned back against the wall and touched his lips lightly. She had actually kissed him.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall ran in, disregarding Dick and Kori making out in the corner, Ron and Hermione's bright faces, and Hagrid's laughter. "Raven, Hagrid," she said catching her breath. Her face was wet with tears. "Dean is…dead!"

* * *

Next chapter: Archaic Incantations 


	12. Archaic Incantation

A/N: Sorry about the delay! I've MAJOR had writer's block. Also, Snape is not associated with Voldemort. He's seems nice in this chapter because students are dying, and anyone not associated with Voldemort would be upset about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or HP.

_

* * *

Previously on Teen Titans:_

_Suddenly, Professor McGonagall ran in, disregarding Dick and Kori making out in the corner, Ron and Hermione's bright faces, and Hagrid's laughter. "Raven, Hagrid," she said catching her breath. Her face was wet with tears. "Dean is…dead!"_

* * *

Chapter 12: Archaic Incantation

Due to the quarantine, Dean's family was not permitted to attend their child's funeral. Dean was not buried either, instead his body was burned so as to not spread the disease to others.

Harry stood next to Raven, his arm around her shoulders, as their former peer burned before their eyes. The fire raged over the casket, burning away their friend and hopefully the disease that plagued him. Raven turned her face away, closing her eyes tightly to stem the water collecting in her eyes. The fire reminded her of books she had read about the Black Plague. She half expected a group of girls to dance around the flames, singing a nursery rhyme and throwing posies upon the ashes. Tears broke from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. Would this disease escalate to that? Would this disease do that much damage? Could it be stopped?

Harry, seeing the tears running down Raven's face, quickly wiped them away and whispered, "It will be okay, Raven. It wasn't your fault. It was almost as if the disease wasn't there to be found." At these words, Raven's eyes snapped open.

"What did you say?" she gasped, staring at Harry in amazement.

"It was almost as if the disease wasn't there to be found?" Harry repeated tentatively.

"That's it," Raven whispered, more to herself than to Harry. Then she addressed him, "Harry, I want you to get the professors, Ron, Hermione, and the Titans in Professor Dumbledore's office. I'll meet you there in an hour." With that said, Raven teleported to her room, completely disregarding the odd looks she received.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Titans, the professors, and the healer McAllister waited in Dumbledore's office impatiently for Raven. After fifteen minutes of waiting, they were all startled as Raven burst into Dumbledore's office carrying a large volume. Raven walked right over to Dumbledore's desk and slammed the tome on his desk. "I know what the disease is," she announced triumphantly.

"Seriously?" asked Snape hopefully.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?" McAllister asked.

"It's not so much a disease. It's a spell," Raven explained.

"Please elaborate," Professor Dumbledore coaxed.

Raven took a deep breath before beginning. "Earlier Harry said, 'It was almost as if the disease wasn't there to be found,' which reminded me of something. I grew up in the dimension of Azarath, and as most of you know, Azarath is known for its records. I studied much of these records, and today I remembered a reference to a disease that once plagued Ancient Egypt, long before it was an empire or the pyramids were built." Raven opened to a marked page in the large book she had brought with her. She translated, "'The curse swept over the land like a dark cloud, burning from the inside, until Death was the only inhabitant of the land.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked loudly.

"It means," Raven answered, closing the book, "that the disease caused people to have such a high fever that they died, and no one survived it."

"Wait," McAllister interrupted, "you said this wasn't a disease, but a spell?"

Raven sighed, and continued to explain, "It was created by some idiotic daemons, an easy way to rid the land of those pesky mortals. They created it by tainted blood; I have no idea what that is, but that's how the story goes. But, once they'd created it, they couldn't contain it. It killed humans_ and_ daemons by the thousands each day. So humans and daemons decided to work together to stop it. A group of humans and daemons found the cure."

"What's the cure?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't know-"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well after they cured the people, they destroyed everything about it, and the daemons took the records of the disease and the cure to depths of hell, so that no one would try to recreate it. They probably don't even exist anymore."

"Well, someone figured it out." Lupin sighed. "It all makes sense now," He commented dejectedly.

"What makes sense?"

Lupin explained, "The Macabrel daemon, Raven said it was usually used as a servant, right?" Raven nodded. "Well, it was here to deliver the disease. The dementors were sent to get rid of Raven because she was the only one who could figure out what this was."

Everyone sat in silence a moment contemplating this before Dick suggested, "Maybe we can come up with our own cure. What is this spell exactly?"

Raven answered, "Like I said, it's not a disease but a spell. It affects the mind, convinces it that it's ill, even though it's not. The mind causes the body to fight a disease that isn't there. Thus the vomiting, the coughing, and the fever. The fever eventually kills the person. The body burns itself to death."

"Are there any spells to counteract that?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I know of," said Lupin.

Professor Flitwick spoke up, "Would a counter curse work?"

"Of course not," Snape snapped. "That would be too easy."

The teachers continued to bicker for a few minutes before Raven spoke up. "I think I have an idea."

"Yes, deary?" Professor Spout said.

Raven said two words: "The Watchers."

Everyone except Ron, Harry, and the Titans gasped. "Raven," Hermoine said astounded, "that's conjuring! You can't do that!"

"What's the watchers?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes before explaining, "The Watchers are the spirits that watch the world and remember. It's very dangerous to conjure a spirit; that's why it's not taught at Hogwarts."

"As hard as it is for me to say this, Hermione's right," said Snape, "it's too dangerous."

"I can do it!" Raven insisted.

"Professor Dumbledore, convince her that she can't do this!" Lupin said, turning to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore studied Raven for a moment. Her eyes pleaded with him to allow her to do this. "I believe," he said in his wise and frail voice, "it is the only option."

Lupin ground his teeth. "Fine, but we're going to be there."

* * *

That night, Raven, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, and the Titans were sitting in a circle (a large circle) and were all holding hands. Professor McGonagall was guarding the door so that no one would interrupt the spell. Kori and (much to Harry's dismay) Hermione were sitting on either side of Raven, and Dumbledore sat directly across from her. He was going to talk to the spirit. The room they were in was an old classroom. The curtains on the windows were drawn back so that bright shafts of moonlight reflected on the floor and walls and the anxious faces in the room. A circle of candles enclosed the group and with a wave of Dumbledore's wand, they were lit.

"Is everyone ready?" Raven asked. A wave of nervous nods passed through the group. Raven nodded herself, signaling that she was going to begin. Raven closed her eyes and the rest of the group did the same. Raven began to speak in a language that only Starfire recognized for Raven had begun to teach her Azarathean. The words vibrated through the room, and Raven's voice became louder. A feeling of electricity and energy charged the room, filling each person. A gasp was heard from Ron, and Harry, Dick, Vic, Gar, and Kori opened their eyes. The candles and the entire circle of people were floating about a foot off the ground. They gasped again as the candles around them began to move counterclockwise around the circle. The candles sped up, and so did Raven's words. Raven's speech became rapid, and the candles spun faster and faster around the group. Inexplicably, they were also still lit. The candles became a glowing blur until, all of the sudden, they stopped. Raven's words ceased as well. The candles blew out as a large gust of wind swirled through the room, chilling each person.

Raven rolled her head forward, exhaling deeply. By that time, all eyes were open and on her. Raven slowly lifted her head. Her eyes had become bright gold orbs shining through the gloom, and her breathing was loud and labored. Her face had changed as well. Not a drastic change, just a small one. There was an almost ghostly hint of other features, a tiny glimpse as to the true form of whatever was inside of her. It made most of the group want to run out of that room as fast as their legs could carry them, but none did, mostly because their hands were gripped tightly by the person next to them.

Then, Raven spoke, or rather, the thing inside Raven spoke. Its voice was the crunching of dead leaves mixed with the sound of wind whistling past tombstones. "Hogwarts Castle. I remember when it was built, and I will be here when it crumbles."

Dumbledore ignored this comment and said, "I know you see what is in our castle, and you were at the spell's creation."

Raven/the spirit let out a wheeze that was probably meant as a laugh. "I was there. I see now. I see everything; I do not get involved."

"Tell us the cure," Dumbledore demanded.

"The cure?" the spirit asked mockingly. "The cure need not be known. Empires rise. Empires fall. Yours and the Riddle's are no different."

"Tell us the cure," Dumbledore repeated determinedly.

A new gust of wind swept over the group, almost knocking them from their precarious position in the air, as the spirit screeched, "We do not involve ourselves in the aging worlds. We watch and only watch."

"We don't want you to get involved!" Dumbledore yelled over the howling wind. "We just want information! What is the cure!"

In an instant, the wind stopped. Humor was evident in the spirit's golden eyes. "Information? You need the pure ingredient. That is the cure." After the word cure, the wind kicked up again knocking the circle of people (except for Raven) to the ground. Raven rose farther into the air and her entire body began to glow a golden hue. With a screech worse than a banshee's, the golden light exited Raven's body and dispersed into the air. Raven fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Finally. Sorry about the delay, but like I said, writer's block. The next chapter will come much sooner. I promise. 


	13. Fallen

A/N: I know the stairs do that funky thing when guys try to go to the girls dorms, but just pretend that they don't for the sake of this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or HP.

* * *

Chapter 13: Fallen

The next day at breakfast, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, and Dick. "I wonder how Raven's doing," Harry said, a hint of concern apparent in his voice.

"She was still asleep this morning when I left the dormitory," Hermione commented.

"She's probably fine," Dick said, brushing off the worry that was threatening to overtake the small group. "That spell last night took a lot of energy; I bet she's just tired."

"I guess your right," Harry agreed poking at his eggs with a fork. He sighed as he looked over to the empty seat next to him. "We should probably check on her though…Just to be safe."

Dick, Ron, and Hermione nodded. The group rose from the table and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was the first person to set foot into the girls' dormitory. Upon seeing the room Harry gasped loudly. The girls' dormitory was bright with sunlight from the tall windows that faced east. The room was warmed with the sunshine directly contrasting the thick layer of snow that had collected on the window-pane. One of the beds, obviously Hermione's, was neatly made though covered with a few stacks of books. Two other beds were messy and covered with clothes, robes, and other fashion paraphernalia. Those undoubtedly belonged to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The last bed stood in the corner. All of the curtains were drawn concealing the person slumbering within. Those elements were not what made the famous Harry Potter gasp however. Creeping out from behind the curtains of the last bed were long translucent black tendrils of energy pulsing and latching onto anything they could find. Hermione and Ron repeated Harry's gasp and Dick said simply, "This is not good." 

Harry rushed over to Raven's bed and pulled back the curtains. There lay Raven; her face was red and covered with beads of cold sweat. Harry put his hand her forehead ignoring the tendrils of energy that clasped onto him. Harry pulled away his hand. She was hot with fever. Raven shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around her. Harry turned back to Hermione, Ron, and Dick. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak. Eventually he was able to croak out, "She has it."

* * *

An hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Titans were given permission to enter the hospital wing to see Raven. They each made their way through the showers and put on the protective clothes. As soon as Harry was inside the hospital wing, he ran to Raven's side. Starfire and Hermione were already there, their hair wet and in ponytails. "How is she?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey as she checked Raven's pulse.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Not well," she responded as the rest of the guys joined them. "She isn't even able to heal herself." Harry took Raven's hand and stroked it slightly. Her cheeks were bright red from fever; heat was practically radiating from her.

"How could this happen to friend Raven? She is so strong." Tears gathered in Kori's eyes. Dick held her close as the tears broke and cascaded down her face.

"Ra-Raven will get through this," Gar said fighting tears himself. "She's beaten the incarnation of evil; she'll beat this."

"I'm afraid she does not have much strength to fight this." The group that was crowded around Raven's bed jumped as Professor Lupin came up behind them. "She used much of her energy on the spell last night."

"Yeah, but she'll get her energy back and be just fine," Vic said confidently.

"I doubt it. I believe she was already using all of her energy keeping the disease at bay. Besides, I don't think this disease is something one can just fight off. I think a cure will be our only hope." When Lupin finished his thought, the group was a little more solemn. Kori continued to cry in Dick's arms, his stoic expression planted firmly upon his face. Beast Boy cried silently, hugging himself. Vic had his head bowed, his expression unreadable. Hermione ignored Lupin and instead grabbed the rag in the nearby bowl. She soaked it in the cool water before wringing it out and wiping Raven's red face. Ron sat off to the side, examining the situation with wide eyes, as if the gears in his head were moving incredibly slowly.

Harry was in a state of shock. He shed no tears for he was not able to comprehend the entire situation. _Why?_ Harry thought. _Why Raven?_ No answers were forthcoming. Harry sat and watched as Hermione attempted to cool Raven's raging fever. Her eyes were closed and sunken, and she looked thin and undernourished. Now the fever was cooking her body, slowly burning her mind until her life was gone. Anger welled inside of Harry. Raven was going to die unless they found a cure. The "pure ingredient" is the cure. There is only one person who would know what the pure ingredient is. The person who made the disease.

Harry stood and began walking toward the door. "Harry," Hermione called not moving from her spot next to Raven. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I just need some air," Harry said and continued walking to the showers.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before hurrying after their friend.

Outside the showers, Harry was back in his normal clothes and was walking quickly down the corridor. He was stopped by Hermione and Ron. "Harry!" Ron called catching up to him.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked, concern manifesting itself in her voice.

"Nothing, Hermione," Harry said.

"Harry." Hermione's voice was stern now.

Harry sighed. "Listen, I can't just sit by and watch as Raven dies. I have to do something."

"What do you think you're going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to find Voldemort."

"What!" Hermione shrieked while Ron cringed at the name. "Harry you can't! You'll get yourself killed! Besides, we don't even know if it was Voldemort who made the disease."

Harry spun around and faced her. "Of course it was Voldemort! Who else could it be!"

"The disease has been infecting Slytherins as well, Harry," Hermione argued.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Harry, you're being ridiculous. Even if it was Voldemort and you did happen to find him, what exactly would you do? Let him kill you while you politely ask for the cure?"

Hermione's harsh words only made the anger in Harry increase. "Get away from me," he growled before turning around and walking down the corridor leaving his friends behind.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and scanned it quickly with his eyes. When he found his prey and stalked toward it. Draco Malfoy was conversing idly with his friends at the Slytherin table when Harry approached him. 

"Malfoy," Harry spat glaring at the pale boy. Malfoy turned to find an enraged Harry attempting to kill him with a look. Malfoy smirked.

"Why, Potter, is there something I can do for you?"

"Give me the cure," Harry said malice dripping from his words.

Malfoy's smirk widened. "Cure, Potter? I don't believe I have any idea what you're talking about?"

Harry grabbed Malfoy's shirt-front and pulled him to his feet. A look of fear flitted briefly over Malfoy's features, but it was quickly replaced with one of disgust. "I know you know how to get it!" Harry snarled. "Your master is the one who created it! You must be able to get the cure!"

Malfoy glanced around at the crowd that had surrounded them. "Calm down, Potter." Malfoy pushed Harry away. "I'm not sure about a cure, but I might have _something_ you want," Malfoy said cryptically. "Come with me." Malfoy then began walking to the doors of the Great Hall. Harry pushed away his suspicion before running after the wizard. He did not notice Crabbe or Goyle following them out of the large room.

Malfoy led Harry to the steps of one of the astronomy towers. "Why are we here?" Harry asked when Malfoy stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"To give you what you wanted, Potter," Malfoy said, his smirk back in place.

Harry's suspicion grew tenfold at that moment. "What do you-" Harry was cut off as a needle was punctured the skin of his neck. Goyle stood behind him holding a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Darkness sprouted at the edges of Harry's vision and grew rapidly encompassing his entire field of sight. His knees became weak, and he fell to the stone floor. Harry vainly fought the sleep that threatened to overtake him. The last thing he heard was Malfoy saying, "The Somnus Potion, Potter. Isn't it wonderful?" before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shortness. The next one will be longer, I think. Also, I don't know if the "wizarding world" has syringes, but they'd be stupid not to. How else would healers administer potions to comatose patients? Ha ha! 


	14. Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or HP. Also there is an excerpt from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. I don't own that.

* * *

Chapter 14: Distraction

Harry awoke sometime later. He opened his eyes slowly, waiting a moment for his eyes to become accustomed to the dim light of the room. When they did, he observed his surroundings. The floor and walls were wooden and covered with blotches. Harry shuddered to think of what had made those stains. There was a tiny window in the corner with dusty, dirty glass. It was dark outside; he could tell that. The room stank of dust and some mold Harry couldn't identify. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust and tried breathing through his mouth.

Beneath him Harry could feel the hard wood of a chair. He tried to move his hands but found that they were tied to the arms of the chair with thick ropes. Harry attempted to slide his hands free but they were bound tightly and the ropes rubbed away the skin on his wrists. Harry flinched from the pain and stopped moving his hands. Harry then tried to move his feet but found that his ankles were bound to the legs of the chair with rope as well. Harry grimaced at his situation.

Harry turned quickly as the door to the tiny shack opened. In the doorway, Harry saw a tall man dressed in a long black robe. His face was covered in shadow, but Harry immediately recognized the man when he stepped into the light of the shack. Two snake-like eyes turned their terrifying gaze upon Harry. Harry gasped. "Voldemort," he said glaring at the tall man or better called creature.

Voldemort stepped closer to Harry. "Harry Potter," Voldemort said in his high-pitched hissing voice. He smirked slightly as Death Eaters entered through the door as well.

"You!" Harry yelled. "You're the one who created that damned disease!" Harry ground his teeth.

One Death Eater stepped forward and brandished his wand, but he quickly put it away with a wave of Voldemort's hand. "Yes, Harry, I created the disease."

"Why? It's attacking Slytherins as well as everyone else."

Voldemort laughed. It was a high-pitched laugh that sounded like the hissing of snakes mixed with a terrifying maniacal laughter. "None that are the children of my Death Eaters," Voldemort said in his hissing voice while gesturing to the many black-robed figures behind him.

"But why?"

"As a distraction of course. With all of the sickness and excitement in the castle no one is going to notice that the famous Harry Potter is missing until it is too late."

Anger flowed through Harry. "Raven's going to die because of you!"

"Ah yes, Raven the daemon. How odd it is that one who is supposed to be so pure is attracted to the daughter of the incarnation of evil."

"Funny," said Harry, "I would have thought you were the incarnation of evil."

Voldemort smirked. "I desire power, Harry, not Hell on earth."

"Could've fooled me." A Death Eater behind standing near the wall growled.

Voldemort laughed again. "Calm yourself, Lucius." Voldemort turned back to Harry. "So, how is that girlfriend of yours?" Harry would have wrung Voldemort's neck if he hadn't been tied to the chair. "Ironic, isn't it? You had the cure with you the entire time."

Harry looked at Voldemort suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Voldemort snickered. "It just shows how dim-witted you are that you never figured it out."

"Tell me the cure!" Harry yelled angrily. The Death Eaters stepped protectively towards their master.

"Tsk, tsk. Patience, Harry. Patience. The cure is the pure ingredient."

"What the hell is the pure ingredient!"

"Harry," Voldemort began using a slow, calm tone like one would use on a small child. "The disease is created from tainted blood, so obviously pure, untainted blood is the cure. It is my tainted blood that was used to create it. Now, do you remember whose blood runs through my veins?"

_---Flashback (excerpt from book 4)---_

"B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."

…_Wormtail, still panting with pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it._

_He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside._

_---Flashback ended---_

Harry gasped. "M-m-" Harry stuttered, "my b-blood is the cure!"

Voldemort laughed heartily. "Yes, Harry. All this time the cure has been flowing through you veins. A tiny cut, a drop in the mouth; that is all it would have taken. Every person that died could have been saved by you. Every person that will die could have been saved by you."

Voldemort laughed heartily at the blank hopeless look upon Harry's face. The unearthly sound broke Harry from his trance. "I-I didn't know."

"Do you really think that matters, Harry?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. Dean died. Raven is going to die. And he could have stopped it all. Voldemort approached Harry. "Don't worry, my dear boy. You won't have to worry about your guilt much longer." Voldemort then pulled his wand from his robes. He raised it and pointed it right at the lightning-bolt shaped scar upon Harry's forehead. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, causing a bright green light to shoot from his wand. Harry's eyes widened as the green light approached him. It was about to reach him when a swirling pool of black energy appeared and intercepted the spell. The pool absorbed the green light before fading away.

"What the hell?" Voldemort yelled. "How did you-" A bright flash of black energy came out of nowhere and blasted Voldemort into the wall. The Death Eaters began to panic. Before they could say or do anything though, cawing as if from crows or ravens was heard outside. It became louder and louder as Voldemort stood. The putrid stench of sulfur filled the room as another swirling pool of energy appeared in the floor. A figure rose from the pool. The person was completely covered with a red cloak.

Harry recognized the energy. "Raven?" The figure turned around. Four glowing red eyes glanced at the bound boy before turning back to the dark wizard.

"Time for some fun," the figure said in a deep, grating, daemonic voice.

Voldemort glared at the figure. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled creating another blast of green light. Another swirl of energy swallowed this green light as well. The figure gestured with a pale hand, and shards of black energy flew toward Voldemort. Voldemort deflected the shards easily sending them of in all directions. A few hit the Death Eaters causing them to cry out in pain. Voldemort tried another spell. "Crucio!" This spell the figure let overtake her.

The red-robed figure smirked showing two rows of sharp fang-like teeth. "Pain is a state of mind," the daemonic voice stated. With another gesture of her hand, large flames appeared around the area where Voldemort and the Death Eaters stood. The flames rose from the floor and took a slightly humanoid shape. The fire daemons opened their eyes and approached the Dark Lord and his followers.

"Aguamenti!" Voldemort said causing water to gush from his wand in a hard spray. The fire daemons became smoke in the water, but the figure merely called them back. The death eaters stepped forward and began to fight the daemons away from the Dark Lord.

Harry watched the fight commence in silence. The figure seemed capable of taking on Voldemort and the Death Eaters and seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. He sat with wide eyes until a hand covered his mouth. He turned and saw the Raven he knew, though she seemed lighter, more ethereal. She put her finger to her lips to tell him to be silent. Harry nodded in understanding and she removed her hand. Raven waved her hand over the ropes binding Harry causing them to fall away. It was then that he noticed with surprise that she was translucent. He could see the broken ropes beneath her hand and the wall through her face. She was like a wraith. The only thing substantial was the gothic mirror that hung from her belt. Harry stared at her. _Is she dead?_ he thought. _Is this her ghost?_

"Raven," Harry said as she finished destroying the cords. "Are you a ghost?" he asked quietly.

Raven smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm just not all here," she answered pointing to the red-cloaked figure. "Come on," she said as she stood. Harry nodded and followed her. Silently, they slipped out through the open doorway. Outside was a dense forest.

Harry and Raven made their way through the myriad of ravens that were sitting outside of the shack. Raven sat down behind a tree. She was breathing heavily and wincing in pain. Her head was spinning slightly from the fever that still plagued her body. Harry didn't notice. He could hear the fight going on inside the shack.

"She's you?" Harry asked turning to Raven. Raven immediately hid her pain and nodded.

"She's anger."

"Anger?"

"One of my emotions." Raven patted the mirror hanging at her side. Harry nodded, though he had no idea what she was talking about. "Hold on, Harry. I have to call her back."

Raven sat in the lotus position and began chanting her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" This continued for about a minute before the sounds of the fight inside ceased and a burst of red light illuminated the shack. The light became focused into a single shaft of light which traveled into Raven's mirror. As the light disappeared into the mirror, Harry could see Raven becoming more opaque and corporeal. When the light had completely flown into Raven's mirror, she was completely substantial again.

Raven then grabbed hold of Harry. "Hold on," she said, and they were enveloped by a large ball of black energy.

* * *

Just outside of Hogwarts, a large ball of black energy appeared. The energy evanesced leaving a bruised Harry and a very weak Raven, who collapsed to the ground. "Raven!" Harry yelled kneeling at the ground beside her. Harry held her in his arms. He had forgotten momentarily that she was ill. Harry pulled out his wand and used a simple spell to prick his finger. Then he held open Raven's mouth and let a tiny drop of blood drip into Raven's mouth. He closed her mouth and said, "Everything's going to be alright, Raven. I've got the cure. Everything's going to be alright." 


	15. Retaliation

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but my life is seriously crazy. Just bear with me. The beginning of this chapter may seem very muggle-ish, but having them just wave their wands and correcting the world would be kind of lame.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or HP.

* * *

Chapter 15: Retaliation

Harry carried Raven up to the hospital wing. He reached the large tents before the doors and saw Madame Pomfrey exiting the females' tent.

Harry ran to her as fast as he could with his burden. "Madame Pomfrey!" he yelled, trying to get the medi-witch's attention.

Madame Pomfrey turned around and gasped. "Mr. Potter! What happened!"

"She's unconscious," he explained, but Madame Pomfrey was not satisfied.

"What was she doing outside of the hospital wing?! She could spread the disease to other students!"

"She's cured!" Harry said, passing Raven to the medi-witch.

Madame Pomfrey turned to him with wide eyes. "What did you say?" she asked, her voice ready to crack.

"I found the cure!" Harry exclaimed, and before she could ask anymore questions, Harry ran past her to the tents covering the doors to the hospital wing. Harry dashed into the males' tent, through the changing room, through the ice-cold shower (right past Healer McAllister who was very naked and very flustered), through the second changing room, and into the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall yelled in surprise as the dripping wet boy-who-lived dashed into the hospital wing. "What on earth are you doing in here? You could catch the disease!"

"I'd like to know the exact same thing," said Healer McAllister walking into the room in the issued white robe though still dripping wet.

"It's alright, Professor! I can't get the disease!"

McGonagall scoffed at his words. "Mr. Potter, you may be the boy-who-lived, but you are not invinci-"

"No, Professor, you don't understand!" Harry exclaimed, interrupting his professor. "My blood is the cure!"

Professor McGonagall gasped. "How did you discover this?"

"There's no time to explain," Harry said, with more than a hint of urgency. "You need to cure everyone now! I've already cured Raven."

"Right." Healer McAllister sprung into action, slipping on gloves and grabbing a syringe-like device and a thin strip of rubber. McGonagall still had questions dancing about in her head, but she pushed them to the side to help the healer. McAllister had Harry pull up his sleeve and then he tied the strip of rubber around Harry's bicep. McAllister tapped the crook of Harry's arm a couple of times before inserting the needle into a vein. Harry watched as the syringe-like device filled with a dark, red liquid: his blood. Once it was full, McAllister took off the blood-filled end of the syringe and handed it to Professor McGonagall who set it on a table. He then put a cottonball on the spot where the needle entered Harry's arm, and he slowly removed the needle. "Hold that," McAllister said, indicating that he wanted Harry to hold the cottonball. Harry nodded and complied. McAllister then took off his gloves and pulled out his wand. "How much blood does each person need?" he asked.

"Just a drop," Harry replied, and watched with amazement as McAllister waved his wand over the vial of Harry's blood causing three more identical vials to appear.

McAllister handed McGonagall two vials and instructed her to inject a drop into each patient. She did as he said and began working in the left side of the wing. McAllister took the remaining vials and started working on the right side of the wing.

Harry turned at the sound of a door opening to see Madame Pomfrey standing in the doorway. "Well, she is cured. I don't know what you did, but…what are they doing?" she asked glancing from Healer McAllister to Professor McGonagall.

Harry ignored her question and asked, "How's she doing?"

"Fine, just fine. I conjured a cot for her just outside the wing. She's just sleeping now. I don't know what she did, but she has such little energy."

Harry looked down feeling slightly guilty. It was his fault that Raven was so sick. If she hadn't come to save him…oh well, it was over and done with. No use worrying over what's happened.

Madame Pomfrey detected that the boy was lost in thought and said, without expecting an answer, "I'll just go get Dumbledore." With that she scurried out of the hospital wing.

Ten minutes later, Snape was the first to barge into the hospital wing. Harry was slightly frightened as the usually gloomy professor sported a huge smile on his face. "You found the cure!" he exclaimed. Harry was now really scared, that is until Snape's next words. "Why didn't you find the cure sooner?! Just because you're the famous Harry Potter doesn't mean you can slack off!" Harry sighed in relief as the usual scowl replaced the frightening smile.

Hermione, Ron, and the Titans were the next to enter the wing. Harry tried to discern what they were saying, but everyone was talking at once. Harry attempted to block out the sound before he was saved by Dumbledore. His booming yet soothing voice rang through the hospital wing. "Why don't we let Harry tell us exactly what happened." Harry smiled thankfully at the wizened old man.

"Yes, I'd like to hear how you discovered the cure" said Healer McAllister who, along with Professor McGonagall, pulled up a chair to hear the story.

"I take it you two have finished administering the cure then?" Dumbledore asked. McAllister and McGonagall nodded. Harry wondered how Dumbledore knew that's what they had been doing, but he pushed the curiosity away. This is Dumbledore after all.

"Good. Harry, I believe the spotlight is yours."

Harry glanced around at the eager, curious faces before beginning his story.

* * *

Harry finished regaling the night's events to his audience, leaving everyone on edge.

"Albus, Voldemort isn't going to just let Harry get away again is he? I mean, he must be furious!" Professor McGonagall said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"I agree, Minerva." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I agree."

"Well then, what do you think is going to happen next?"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy flinched at the Dark Lord's rage. "How could you let this happen?! How could you be so unprepared?!" Lucius took note that Voldemort never once mentioned his own faults in his ravings.

Lucius spoke. "We can remedy it, my lord. The children shall not live to see the morning."

Voldemort turned his cold, snake-like eyes upon his servant. He opened his lipless mouth and hissed, "I want a massacre."

* * *

A crowd of Death Eaters stood before the large wooden doors of Hogwarts Castle. The moon shone directly above throwing the band of murders in a silver, ghostly light. The masks upon the Death Eaters faces hid the stoic countenances that belied the apprehensive mood in the air. A few of the hooded figures looked at the only shaking member in disgust. His fear was obvious in his darting eyes and the way he nervously wrung his hands, one normal and one shiny metal. The lead Death Eater stepped toward the doors, his cold, gray eyes peering out from beneath his mask. "No mercy," he stated simply before throwing the doors open wide.

The ring of moonlight extended through the doors to illuminate three figures. Harry Potter stood in the front, his wand hand shaking with rage. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood to either side, standing tall and ready to fight along side their friend.

Lucius Malfoy laughed. "This is who the mighty Dumbledore sends to protect his school? Three children?" He laughed heartily and raised his wand toward the trio. Avada Ka-"he started before a gleam entered his peripheral vision and zoomed to his hand. It hit his hand with a crack leaving a deep gash and causing him to drop his wand. The metal boomerang then reversed its direction and was about to disappear back into the darkness when a gloved hand shot out of the darkness and caught the piece of metal with ease. Lucius scrutinized the darkness in an attempt to see to whom the gloved hand belonged. He was only able to distinguish a white mask before the boy stepped halfway out of the darkness. He was dressed in an odd costume with an assortment of muggle weapons attached to his belt. Lucius took a step back as the boy said, "Not quite," in response to his previous statement. In the darkness a red light blinked into existence and higher up a pair of green eyes glowed liked eerie coals over their heads. A dark green panther gave a low, warning growl as it stepped out from the darkness behind the golden trio.

The Death Eaters were clearly unnerved as some stepped back slightly and others lowered their shaking wands. The boy in the mask took note of this before exclaiming, "Starfire, now!"

The green eyes grew brighter surrounding the exotic face to whom they belonged in a mystic green aura of light. The floating girl's hand also lit with blinking green power. The energy grew and as the girl rose higher and twirled in the air releasing the energy to the room around her. The Death Eater's ducked thinking she was aiming the green flames at them, but it was unnecessary. Instead the fire flew to the walls and caught the torches bringing the Great Hall into light. The Death Eaters gazed upon the room with more horror than they could have had if the green fire had rained down upon them. The entirety of the Hogwarts student body intermingled with livid and determined professors was standing in the Great Hall, in perfect health, with their wands raised and pointing straight at the Death Eaters.

"Teen Titans, GO!" the boy in the mask yelled and the students charged the doors.

* * *

Spells and lights were flying everywhere. The Death Eaters were incredibly outnumbered and easily overtaken. Harry and Lucius Malfoy, each armed with only a wand, were dodging the other's spells while throwing some of their own. Ron and Hermione were both fighting Death Eaters of their own.

The Titans were plowing a path through the crowd of masked, dark wizards; their unique weapons letting them easily conquer their opponent out of surprise more than anything. Robin could effortlessly disarm any Death Eater and then engage them in hand-to-hand combat in which Robin was at an advantage. Beast Boy was in his tiger form, knocking down one Death Eater after another. Starfire was blasting the Death Eaters with her starbolts in an aerial attack. Cyborg was by far the most effective. As a cyborg, he was able to conquer by fear as much as brute strength. He didn't even need to use his sonic cannon!

Robin was fighting a particularly annoying Death Eater when he noticed another dark wizard point his wand at Starfire. "Crucio!" the Death Eater yelled. A blast flew out of the Death Eaters wand and headed straight for the Tamaranian.

"Wha-" Starfire began, but the blast hit her before she could finish. It knocked her out of the air and sent her crashing to the ground. The Death Eater smiled evilly as he approached the fallen girl, while keeping his wand trained on her to maintain the pain of the spell. To his surprise however, the girl was not writhing in pain upon the stone floor. Instead, he saw her sitting calmly on her knees, the picture of innocence. "I am sorry to disappoint you," she said, rising to her feet, "but your spells of the dark do not seem to be effective on Tamaranians." After she said this, she peered over his shoulder and smiled at the person behind him.

"Wha-" he said as he looked over his shoulder. He didn't even get a glimpse of the masked boy behind him before a long staff slammed into his face and threw him across the room. The Death Eater slowing tried to open his eyes. He saw the alien girl, eyes and fists glowing green with righteous fury next to a masked boy with the offending staff.

"_Never_ touch my girlfriend," the boy threatened before he and the girl reentered the fray.

Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed to be doing just as well. Beast Boy's long, sharp claws sliced through the thin, wooden wands easily. A Death Eater who managed to dodge Beast Boy's flying claws turned his wand to the changeling and growled, "Avada Kadavra!" Beast Boy quickly turned into a mouse causing the spell to merely pass over his whiskered head. In anger the Death Eater kicked the green mouse causing it to squeal and fly through the air. Beast Boy quickly turned back to his normal form while in midair and landed in the ground nimbly, sliding to reduce the force. Beast Boy turned to the Death Eater, rage written all over his face. Gathering his fury, Beast Boy let his body transform into the large, feral beast trapped within him (a useful though sometimes cursed side-effect of a chemical spill). The now literal 'beast' boy turned his attention to the Death Eater who had kicked him. The man's eyes were huge and body stiff with fear and panic. Beast Boy came so close to the dark wizard that he could see the beads of perspiration forming on his forehead and could smell the reek of fear. Beast Boy puffed a bit of beast-breath on the frightened man revealing his long, sharp canines. With a loud screech the Death Eater dropped his wand, turned tail, and ran. Beast Boy returned to his normal form and began laughing hysterically. He was bent over holding his stomach in laughter when a stray spell flew straight at him and singed his rump. Now Beast Boy screeched. He ran around in circles fanning his green butt, attempting to put out the flame. When the tiny flame had finally subsided, Beast Boy scrunched his face in anger and ran after the guilty Death Eater.

Meanwhile, Cyborg approached a very spell-happy Death Eater from behind. He watched as the Death Eaters around the man he shadowed slink away. Slowly the wizard noticed that his dark-colleagues had deserted him. Bright blue lights blinked into existence behind him casting his shadow on the floor. Shaking, the Death Eater turned around to view what was behind him. Cyborg, circuits glowing blue and wires and mechanical tentacles waving about, was standing like a monolith in the middle of the fight. "Boo," Cyborg said calmly. The Death Eater screamed and ran, leaving a tiny trail of yellow liquid in his wake. Cyborg chuckled and attacked another dark wizard.

* * *

The fight was over pretty quickly with the Death Eaters giving a hasty retreat. Well, most of them ran anyway. Lucius Malfoy had been knocked unconscious by Harry, and he, along with some other unconscious Death Eaters, was being bound. Soon guards from Azkaban would arrive to take them prisoner.

"That was…intense," Hermione said, catching her breath as the others finished binding the final Death Eater.

"You may repeat that once more," Starfire agreed, once again distorting a common idiom. Hermione glanced at her in confusion but was too exhausted to question it.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Ron asked, sitting next to Hermione on the floor.

"He went up to see Raven, I think."

* * *

Harry sat next to Raven's cot in a very uncomfortable chair. "Hospital chairs," he mumbled, attempting to find a comfortable position.

"I think they were built to be uncomfortable," a scratchy voice whispered.

Harry gasped. "Raven! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to wake you!"

Raven gave him a ghost of a smile. "I was already awake. Was there a battle somewhere around here or something? I heard explosions."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, the Death Eaters weren't too happy about my escape."

"Why didn't you let me help?" Raven asked scowling.

Harry snickered. "Right, like you were in any condition to help."

Raven glared at him. "I was worried!"

Harry quickly stifled his laughter. "Raven you saved my life; I think you've done enough for tonight." Raven sighed and nodded. "By the way," Harry continued, "how did you stop the Killing Curse Voldemort threw at me?"

Now Raven chuckled slightly, though only slightly. "I didn't. I sent it to an empty dimension where it will keep traveling until it hits an inanimate object."

Harry laughed outright. "Clever, very clever."

Raven coughed and groaned at the pain in her head. "You need to rest now, Raven," he ordered, covering her more thoroughly with the blanket.

"I thought you'd cured me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I did, but for some odd reason you decided to use much too much of you energy." Raven scowled, then smiled.

"Alright, _nurse_, I'll rest now, but I believe you need you rest too. Battle is never easy."

Harry smiled widely. "I will. Now sleep," he commanded. Raven nodded and fell asleep almost immediately. Harry smiled down at her before he too fell asleep.

About an hour later, Madame Pomfrey found Raven asleep in the cot and Harry asleep in the chair next to her. He was holding her hand. "Ahh, young love!" cooed the medi-witch before passing on.

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh, I just realized that throughout this entire fic, I've been writing both Madame Pomfrey and Madam Pomfrey. Sorry; I take French. I'm not going to change it though because one letter doesn't seem to make much of a difference in the plot or the flow of the story. 


	16. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or HP.

* * *

Chapter 16: Recovery

"Aww…isn't that sweet?" a sickly-sweet voice purred next to Harry's ear. Harry awoke with a start and turned to see his gangly, red-haired friend.

"Go away, Ron," Harry snarled lifting his head from the hospital bed. "Ugh, what time is it?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the glaring sunlight filtering through a window.

"About eight," Hermione replied, laughter sparkling in her eyes.

"What's got you two so happy?" Harry asked, now incredibly annoyed. Ron nodded to the bed, grinning widely. Harry looked down and saw his hand clasped tightly in Raven's. Harry blushed and disentangled their hands. Raven groaned and opened her eyes a bit.

"Harry?" Her voice was groggy with sleep.

"Hey, Raven," Harry said, smiling down at her.

"Friend Raven!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed from behind them. Harry and Raven flinched simultaneously.

"Hey, Kori," Raven said, glancing at her alien friend who immediately pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Uh, Kori, you're hurting me."

"Oh, I am sorry, friend Raven." Kori pulled away guiltily.

"That's okay, Kori."

"Hey, Raven. How are you doing?" Dick asked, coming up behind Kori, the rest of the Titans in tow.

"_I_'m fine," she replied. "But how is everyone else?"

"Completely healthy," Dumbledore said, appearing as if out of nowhere. Raven sighed in relief.

"You are quite the heroes," Dumbledore said, addressing Harry and Raven. Harry smiled happily and Raven just nodded.

"What do we do now, Professor?" Vic asked.

"Yes," agreed Dick. "There seems to be no reason for us to stay," he said a little sadly. The rest of the group, Titans and Golden Trio, looked down in disappointment.

"Well," said Dumbledore, rubbing his beard absentmindedly. "You may not be wizards per se, but there no reason for you to stop your education."

"Really." Raven looked into the twinkling eyes of the old wizard. "We can stay?"

"I don't see why not."

"Oh, how wondrous!" Kori exclaimed, jumping into the air and flying over to Dumbledore to bestow upon him another one of her infamous hugs. Dumbledore merely chuckled.

* * *

Everyone recovered from the disease quickly and classes began again. The Titans had joined the Golden Trio in hero status, but they were used to the attention. Harry and Raven became closer. Ron and Hermione still refused to acknowledge their feelings for one another. That is until Vic and Gar locked them in a closet for a day (but that is another story for a different time). Dick and Kori were still together, and the world was as it should be. Exams came and went, and soon it was time to leave on the Hogwarts Express.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing another book into her trunk.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird, isn't it?" Raven was leaning against Hermione's bedpost, her things having already been packed.

"Will you come back next year?" Hermione asked, sitting on her trunk to close it.

Raven looked contemplative as she stared out the window. "I don't know. Maybe." Hermione nodded and joined her in gazing at Hogwarts' grounds through the window.

"Come on! It's time to go!" Ron called from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione and Raven glanced at each other before Hermione grabbed her trunk. The girls walked to the door. Hermione stopped a moment and looked back at the room nostalgically.

"You'll be back next year," Raven pointed out.

Hermione sighed. "I know, but sixth year is over forever."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Hermione laughed at the comment and the girls headed down to the common room.

_

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express_

"Okay now that we're no longer students and we are no longer under any rules…" Gar said, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. He then rubbed his hands together and pulled out his wand. "I've been waiting to do this all year."

"Well this will be interesting," Ron said, mocking the green boy.

Gar scowled and pointed his wand straight at Ron. "Abracadabra!" Gar yelled and a stream of chocolate pudding flew straight at the red-haired boy. Ron's eyes widened in surprise as the pudding coated him completely.

Harry and the Titans began laughing hysterically (excluding Raven who had her head in a book like Hermione and Gar who was too surprised and frightened to do anything). Without looking up from her book, Raven asked, "Gar, what did I say before we came to Hogwarts?"

Gar racked his brain slightly for the answer before replying, "Always remember to flush the toilet?"

Raven sighed and shut her book. Looking up at him she said, "I tell you that every day, and no, that wasn't what I was referring to."

"Oh."

Raven sighed again. "Remember when I said, 'Never speak Latin, Greek, Ancient Sumerian, or _Aramaic _with a wand?'"

Gar thought for a second. "Oh yeah…but I didn't!" he protested.

Raven sighed again. "Let me rephrase that: don't say any stereotypical magic words because they most likely originated as _real_ magic words."

"All I said was, 'Abracadabra!'" he explained, reenacting his actions. Another blast of chocolate pudding flew at Ron, soaking him once more in the gooey dessert.

Ron flung the pudding from his eyes, glared at Beast Boy, and growled, "You bloody idiot. You are so dead." Ron then commenced to chase Gar around the train, throwing balls of pudding at the changeling.

Raven shook her head as she returned to her book. "Well, at least Gar was thinking about pudding and not something lethal."

Hermione, the only person who could hear her, giggled. "Yes, and it does keep them occupied," she added. Raven nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, Harry could see the Weaselys waiting for them, waving happily.

Harry looked back from the window to see everyone pulling down their trunks.

"Is this 'farewell' then?" asked Kori, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course not!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"We'll definitely keep in touch," Harry replied, grasping Raven's hand. Raven blushed slightly before quickly covering it.

"Oh, how joyous!" Kori shouted, bounding into the corridor.

Dick laughed and followed her. Vic, Gar, Ron, and Hermione exited as well, but Harry held Raven back.

"What is it?" asked Raven, a little concerned.

Harry blushed before pressing his lips against hers. Raven was surprised at first causing a few lights to explode. Harry ignored this and deepened the kiss. Raven, completely ignoring the bits of black energy crackling over her and Harry, let him. When the need for air became too much, they separated. Raven, blushing furiously, pulled the excess energy back into her skin. Harry chuckled. "I was just worried that I wouldn't be able to do that for a long time."

Raven smiled, a truly happy smile. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." Harry laughed once more.

Someone poked his usually green head into the compartment door, breaking the two teens from their reverie. "Are you guys coming or what?" Gar asked, annoyance coating his voice.

"Yeah, we're coming," Raven replied. Harry and Raven followed Gar into the corridor and out of the train while still holding hands. They glanced at each other one more time before Raven headed over to the Titans and Harry to the Weasleys.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm done. This feels so…weird. Oh well. I set it up for a sequel if I ever want to make one. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I'm not very good at writing happy endings. And I left what happened the rest of the year a little vague because I might write one-shots about their various non-Voldemort related adventures. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
